Things That Shuichi Doesn't Know
by RomanceNovelistYuki4563
Summary: What if Yuki wasn't as cold as you thought he was. What if he kept a diary of things that Shuichi didn't know. This is Yuki's diary and anything can happen.
1. Things That Shuichi Doesn't Know

Things that Shuichi doesn't know!

I feel like letting my true sideshow in this diary. I mean, Eiri Yuki, handsome romance novelist, has a diary. Therefore, I am calling this diary "Things Shuichi Doesn't Know".

I feel like I should start from the 100th thing and work my way down.

Number 100- When I am alone I sing Shuichi's songs. I also dance to them in disco style.

99- I am the world's biggest klutz. That's why I am always in my study, typing, instead falling on my face.

98- I wear eye liner and mascara to enhance my eyes when I want someone to look at me, like Shuichi.

97- I am afraid of the dark, so I keep lights on when I am going to sleep.

96- I think about Shuichi every moment of the day that I do not see him. I know everything about him.

95- I sometimes break dishes on accident and go out and replace them, just so Shuichi doesn't notice.

94- I AM A TOTAL NEAT FREAK. A dirty glass grosses me out unless Shuichi drank out of it.

93- I get emotional when I hurt myself. Like yesterday when I got a paper cut, I felt like I was going to die.

92- I like to draw in my spare time. I especially like to draw pictures of Shuichi when he is sleeping.

91- All the pictures of Shuichi that I have are locked up in a safe. The com is 04/16/19. (Shuichi's birthday and age)

90- My password on my laptop is "iloveshuichishindou", that way Shuichi can't get on my computer and see my background.

89- Sometimes, when I get lonely, I go through Shuichi's stuff and smell it, just to know he was there.

88- I play video games on Shuichi's PS2 when I get bored.

87- I have a secret closet that is full of Bad Luck collectibles.

86- I play with a Shuichi plushie. (If you know what I mean j/k)

85- I call Touma everyday to make sure he hasn't done anything drastic for me.

84- I can't say the words sixish, or drastic.

83- I think I have extremely fat thighs and I workout everyday.

82- I enjoy Italian food.

81-Sometimes, I forget what I was just doing.

80- I only smoke when I feel like the world is crashing down on me. (This is almost every day)

79- I go through Shuichi's song lyrics everyday and make corrections in them if they need it.

78- I watch every one of Shuichi's music videos.

77- I am currently planning on writing a song for Shuichi.

76- When I get bored and don't feel like typing, I take a nap with my teddy bear called Yuki Jr.

75- I can't say "Shuichi" that's why I never call him by his name.

74- I always have to have the closet closed when I go to sleep.

73- I like American rap music and pretend I am raping when I listen to it.

72- I love strawberry pocky.

71- I used to have buckteeth.

70-When I was little I used to wrap curtains around me and pretend I was wearing a dress.

69- I love all animals. (Including Shuichi j/k)

68-When I am extremely lonely; I play with my imaginary friend called Albert.

67-One person I look up to is Martha Stewart.

66- I wet the bed until I was twelve sometimes I still do.

65-Sometimes, I play with sock puppets.

64-My favorite movie is Rush Hour and Rush Hour 2

63- My favorite color is violet, just like Shuichi's eyes.

62- I daydream a lot, mostly about Shuichi.

61-Sometimes, I have wet dreams.60- I want to go to Egypt.

59- I love to watch soap operas.

58- I have 1,567,235,001 fan mails in my junk mail box.

57- I sometimes have weird thoughts about Touma. (You'll never know)

56- My brother comes over everyday, trying to get Shuichi when I dump him. This, by the way, is never going to happen.

55- I talk to people on the internet who are gay.

54-I want to get another kind of earring for my ear.

53- I am afraid of aliens. I have a feeling there is going to be an alien invasion.

52- I cannot wait until I get to fifty. I like to say hmmmmmmmm.

51- I wish Shuichi wasn't working right now.

50- Yes, fifty! I sometimes play with Superman dolls.

49- I like to gallop in my hallway.

48- I look at my watch repeatedly to see how much time there is until I see Shuichi again.

47- When I am alone I put on tight leather jeans because I like the feeling.

46- In my closet, tucked away, I have some of Shuichi's concert clothes that will fit me. I try them on every occasion.

45- Sometimes, I forget what comes after 24.

44- I make prank calls in my spare time.

43- I sometimes say lame words from the seventies; like far out, funkadelic, or gotcha.

42- My favorite cartoon is Scooby Doo.

41- When I don't feel like I want to write my novel, I write yaoi fantasy stories about Shuichi and me.

40- I sometimes get aroused by the way Shuichi dances.

39- I practice kissing myself in the mirror (how do you think I got so good at it). I know that Shuichi does it too.

38- I love the song Welcome to My Romance. Oh yeah!

37- Shuichi really doesn't have zero talent.

36-Sometimes, I find Shuichi so cute I want to give him a bear hug.

35- I find it sexy when Shuichi has raked his hands through his hair too many times. He does it when he gets frustrated.

34- I also think it is cute when he drools and mumbles my name in his sleep.

33- I think I am meaner to Shuichi than I should be.

32- On Shuichi's website, I write anonymous fan letters to him saying he is the greatest.

31- My dream before I became a writer was to be a stripper or a stripper.

30- Sometimes when Shuichi is on a tour, I get my Eiri plushie and my Shuichi plushie and make them do erotic things. (Again if you know what I mean j/k)

29- I watch cartoons.

28- I have a life sized Shuichi doll.

27- Every night I check on Shuichi.

26- I smoke fake candy cigarettes when I am out of the real thing.

25- I think my grandma is sexy. If she weren't related to me, I would totally go out with her.

24- I bite my lips when I get nervous.

23- I have dé·jà vu and see what Shuichi is planning to do with me. (Wink wink)

22- I like to doodle.

21- I use to play the tuba.

20- When I am extremely sad, I laugh instead of cry.

19- I love math. It is fun to do other than writing.

18- I still have my baby blanket. That I sleep with under my mattress.

17- When it is dark sometimes, I accidentally run into doors.

16- I can't eat when people are watching me.

15- I kept my favorite pacifier and sometimes I suck on it.

14- My favorite American song is Milkshake.  I also like to dance to it.

13- I must have at least three servings of sweets in my diet.(including Shuichi)

12- I want to give Shuichi an earring that matches mine.

11- When I see one of those stuffed animal claw game thing, I go insane. I must play it.

10- I once taped Shuichi and me having sex. I keep the tape in the closet.

9- Under my pillow, I always keep a picture of Shuichi there. That's why he can't make the beds.

8- I want to be in one of Shuichi's videos. (Preferably Welcome To My Romance heheh)

7- I would die if something bad ever happened to Shuichi.

6- I smile secretly when Shuichi is not looking.

5- I call my dad everyday to make sure he hasn't died of a heart attack.

4- I am working on being nice to Shuichi.

3- Soon when I am ready, I will let him read this diary.

2- (If it is not obvious) I love Shuichi Shindou.

1- In a while, I am going to propose to him.

There are my one hundred things that Shuichi doesn't know. As you see, I keep a lot from him. (So if you would, please don't tell him.) I am going to bed good night. Good night diary.

Diary entry number 2

Dear diary,

I am home alone waiting for Shuichi who won't be here until a couple more hours. I am extremely bored out of my mind and I have already galloped through my hallway five, million times. Hold on a second I hear the door opening. "Aniki."

_Nooooooo_, I thought but what I really said was, "Tatsuha what the hell do you want."

"I have come to see my darling brother," He said.

"No, I am not giving you money, you can't have some beer, no trying to molest me, and don't even think about anything else."

"Jeez, I come to see my favorite brother and you treat my like crap. Why can't I molest you?"

"Tatsuha I am your only brother and because I said so."

Tatsuha got up and jumped on my lap. I swear I was going to kill him when he said, "Come in Touma I got him." Touma soon entered, wearing what looked like an evil Santa Clause suit.

"I'll take the bottom you take the top," He spoke in a direction order.

I SEEM TOO HAD FOUND MYSELF IN AN INTERESTING POSTION. When all the sudden………… Shuichi came in.

"YUUUUUUUUU…. Yuki you cheated on me. How could you? With your brother and your brother-in-law, too," Touma and Tatsuha were stunned and let me go. Shuichi spoke again, "That is it Yuki I have had it I am leaving."

"No wait don't leave I can explain."

"Noooooooo Yuki I am done. This is the end," Now as I said in the top portion of the diary when I am extremely sad I laugh instead of cry.

"Wait Shuichi I…I love you. Please don't leave me Shuichi. I love you,"

Shuichi looked at me with disgust and unbelief in his eyes and said, "Yuki, I have loved you since I met you. I can't bear to lose you, but I must leave. Yuki if you really mean what you say, you better come and find me because I am gone." With these words, Shuichi left not even bothering to grab his stuff.

Diary Entry # 3

I feel like my world has been spinning out of control. I forgot things; I haven't showered or ate anything for three days. Everything I see, either when I am awake or a sleep, is Shuichi. I have concluded that I love the pushy, stupid, little brat, and I cannot possibly live without him. The thing hurts the most is that I can't find him and I have the feeling I'm not supposed to find Shuichi, that it was never meant to work out. I have searched for him everywhere I can possibly think and I still come up empty-handed. I just feel like crawling inside a dark cave and dying because there is no point to my life with out Shuichi.

My phone is ringing but I do not feel like answering it, but if I don't the irritating ringing will get on my nerves. I answer with a rude, "Hello." It's Touma he has something urgent to tell me. The next thing I know is I am heading to the hospital, diary in hand.


	2. Repressed Memories?

Chapter 2

Things Shuichi needs to know.

Dear Diary,

Shuichi is currently sleeping in the hospital bed next to me. It tears my heart that he doesn't remember me but everyone else that comes to visit him. It seems he has repressed all his memories of me. I feel like my heart has been ripped in two. Other than his repressed memories Shuichi is basically fine a few scratches and bruises here and there, but other than that he is doing okay. Shuichi is to be released today and the only matter is where he is going to go. Either home with me or to home with his parents.

"Umm what are you writing in?" Shuichi asked.

"My diary. Want to here what I wrote?"

" Sure I would love to, if it is okay with you?" Shuichi hoped that Yuki wouldn't mind.

" Nope, I was going to let you read it anyway, to help get your memory back." I stated and started to hand the book over to Shuichi.

Shuichi interrupted, " NO … I mean would it be okay if you read it to me?"

" Yes if you would like me to."

"Yeah I would." and with that I started to read Shuichi my diary.

When I finished reading my diary I notice Shuichi's eyes were wide with surprise.

" Why do you hide all these things from me," Shuichi asked.

" I do it because my heart was already broken and I couldn't stand to let someone break it.," Yuki stated.

"I'm sure he…. I mean I would never do such a thing," Shuichi said with wisdom in his voice , "Yuki do you really gallop through your hallways?"  
" Yes.. yes I do." I said with a small blush on my face

" I do the same thing. High five!" Shuichi raised his hand up and Yuki hit, " Down low….. To slow.

"Hey, I am not slow you are simply to fast." I stated

" Is that so . I think you are slow. Yuki is slow ,Yuki is slow Yuki is slow!" Shuichi sang.

" Fine if I am slow than you are even slower" Yuki said jokingly.

"Hey that is not very nice." with that the two of us went on and on about who was slower .

A few minutes later

" Ummm hello sorry to interrupt, but I have come to say that Shuichi is ready to leave.," the nurse said.

" Ummm Yuki… do… do you think that maybe…. Umm I could… maybe …. Go home with you?" Shuichi muttered the last part, but I clearly understood what he muttered.

" Yes if you would like. " I did a heck yes in my head, but obviously Shuichi saw right through me.

At home

Dear Diary,

Hehehehehehehe writing in my journal while Shuichi is sleeping on my lap. I am thinking of ways to make him remember me . Hmmmmmmmm. I think I will make a list. You know what I think I am obsessed with lists but anyway.

1- Keep on going on with life and maybe one day he will remember.

2- Do all the things we did as a couple (excluding the bad ones) and hope it comes back.

3- Tie him down to a bed. Get a whip and force it out of him.

4- Start over and relive our past.

Okay I have came up with all these things. Now I will see which one I should do. (will be in italics).

1- Keep on going on with life and maybe one day he will remember. -_ no, because he might remember why he left and that would be bad._

2- Do all the things we did as a couple (excluding the bad ones) and hope it comes back. - _no, because the bad times brought us closer together._

3- Tie him down to a bed. Get a whip and force it out of him. _ - no but I could use that as a game when we have sex. Mwhahahahahahahahaahha _

4- Start over and relive our past.- _yes and then maybe it will come back and we will live happily ever after. Yay go #4!_

So I will start off with numbero fouro tomorrow. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. But right now I will fall asleep with Shuichi on me. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE Good night.


	3. The plan

**The plan to get Shuichi to fall in love with me again.**

Dear Diary,

This morning I have informed all of the people that Shuichi knows, about my plan. Hiro is going to meet him and inform him that he needs a girl friend and hopefully he comes to the park. This plan of mine is going to be difficult because when Shuichi sees (hmmmm that doesn't look right. Is sees a word. You would expect me a novelist to know, but I truly don't) me, he will recognize me and it will mess up the whole plan. So now I have to fix that problem. AHA ANOTHER LIST! WOOWHO! Anyway,

1- To try to hypnotism to make Shuichi not remember.

2- Tell him about "the plan"

3- Dye my hair and get contacts.

4- Tell Shuichi a little bit about "the plan".

Okay here is my list. Now which one should I decide…. hmmmmmmmmmmmm

1- To try to hypnotism to make Shuichi not remember.-_ no because it could fail and then I would be stuck with the same problem and if I really did know hypnotism I would have tried to bring back Shuichi's memory._

2- Tell him about "the plan"- _no because I want "the plan" to be a secret._

3- Dye my hair and get contacts - _I might look like Tatsuha or Mika as a boy (aaaaaaaaaaaaah) if I dyed it and I am use to my blonde hair. Go blonde. It shall always prevail._

4- Tell Shuichi a little bit about "the plan". - _Yes, 4 IS THE WINNER. I will tell Shuichi a little bit about "the plan". Like if he sees me, he should just go along with it and stay at Hiro's house for the time being._

Getting ready to leave

Got to make sure I look good. Okay list of things I need. (X means I have it)

Shirt- x

Pants-x

Underwear- hmmmm let me look. X

Shoes- x

Bad attitude- double x.

Sexiness- triple X.

At home

The plan I think has succeeded. Although Shuichi was a little bit confused, it worked. Yay, well anyway my night went something like this:

I was waiting in the park anxiously for Shuichi to show up and let me tell you, I am very impatient. Waiting and waiting Shuichi seemed to take forever get his sexy ass in the park. Finally I saw him with lyrics in his hand. As fate, he dropped it and I casually (nervously) picked up the paper.

"Are you… the one who wrote this?"

"Umm yeah," Shuichi said with a look of confusion.

"You have zero talent," I said coolly and started to walk away. The look of hurt and anger in Shuichi's eyes almost made me turn around, but I stopped myself. I sadly walked home and Shuichi turned the other way.

Now only if he can fall in love with me again and find it in him to forgive me. Now there are tears sliding down my cheek. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Shuichi.

Dear Diary,

I haven't seen Shuichi for the past two days I feel lonely with out him. No I don't feel lonely without him., I feel hopeless . All I do is sit on my couch, eat ice cream, and type in my diary. My editor had left 397 messages on my phone but I am too lazy to answer it.

I have decided to call Hiro.

"Hello,"

"Umm Hiroishi,"

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"Umm it is Yuki. How is Shuichi doing?"

"Okay, He misses you."

"Well I was calling to set "the plan" in action can you tell him to come over, When you get a chance of course."

"Sure," The sound of Hiro's voice yelling 'Shuichi' could be heard in the back round.

"Ummm Hiro, Thank you for doing this."

"No problem, man"

Hanging up the phone I grabbed my bucket of ice cream and started pigging out.

Dear Diary,

I just saw Shuichi. It all happened like this:

I was sitting there watching a Bad Luck Music Video on TV when all the sudden I heard knocking on the door.

"Be there in a sec," I yelled at the door. Figuring it was my author I didn't bother to alter my appearance. Opening the door I saw that it was Shuichi. To stunned to say any words my mouth just hung open for a couple of seconds. I was about to say something when Shuichi rushed in and knocked me to the ground with a dazzling kiss. (I know I sound stupid, but hey I am.)

Shuichi stopped kissing me to take a breath and I said something along the lines as, "I guess you missed me."

All Shuichi did was kiss me again more forcefully than before. Pushing me down I felt his small body push down against me heavy with passion. Kissing me wildly with lust( Hey I am a " Romance" Novelist I have to add emotion), but before it continue I stopped the kiss because it was going so fast ( Okay maybe it was Shuichi who stopped me, but hey it sounds better if I stopped the kiss).

"Yuki why were you so cold to me that night at the park," Shuichi asked.

I could have said something along the lines of 'it wasn't me' but that would be utterly stupid instead I told him about "the plan".

"Awwww Yuki that is sweet trying to bring back my memories," Shuichi said giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Well I better get going but you can expect me to be here tomorrow." With that Shuichi left.

Dear Diary,

Shuichi is coming back today. YAY! I know I sound childish but I love Shuichi with all my heart. He the light that leads me through the dark cave that I am stuck in. Oh that was fun to say I am going to make more of those things.

Shuichi is my coffee that keeps me awake.

He is my anti-drug.

He holds the other half of my heart.

He is the key to my lock.

He is the puppeteer and I am his puppet.

Hehehehe I think I could go on and on and on and on, but I hear a knock at the door.

"Hello Shu…Touma," I said looking up, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here because Shuichi asked me to do something."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I am to give you this," Touma said and headed off.

I looked at my hand only to find a note. How childish. Opening it I found that it held a riddle to were Shuichi was.

It read:

Dear Yuki,

I feel like I barely know you, but I have deep feelings for you that I can't understand. I guess I am saying that I love you and to show that I love you I have a surprise. You can only get this surprise if you can figure out where I am.

Many people share special moments here, but not as special as us. This place has lots of people, but we're the most famous of them and know I am standing here waiting for you. Come find me for I am the princess and you are my prince.

Love,

Shuichi Shindou

P.S. I love you so much Yuki. Come find me, my prince.

Closing the door I was headed in only one direction, the park. For I was the prince searching for my princess and I indeed would find him.

* * *

Heheheheh tell me if you like it and by the way Happy Holidays. 


	4. Finding Shuichi

hey sorry for the wait, but i couldn't really come up with any ideas. I really don't like this chapter but i promise the next one will be better!

* * *

"Shuichi !" I yelled at the park that seemed to be empty. I had been searching for hours trying to find my princess. Could it be that I have chosen the wrong place that he is not here or could it be that it is another place we met. Looking around I noticed a little boy sitting on the park bench. Wondering if he was lost I casually walked over to the little boy and asked if he was alright. 

" Yes I am fine, but a man with pink hair asked me to give this note to someone with yellow hair, are you him?" He said with a cute voice.

" Yes, can I have the note, please?" I asked

" Sure…I guess" he pulled at the note in his pocket.

" Thank you and make sure you go home I heard it was going to get chilly." I said in a protecting tone.

" I will. Bye bye ," he said waving good bye.

Looking at the note I noticed it was another riddle type thing .

Yuki,

My memories have come back and I remember the good times and the bad. Yuki I remember all the bad things that we went through, but it doesn't matter the past is the past. Yuki come find me I am at the place where we had our first date.

Shuichi Shindou

Putting the letter in my pocket I was headed to the amusement park that I had took Shuichi for our first date in public. It had to be the place where Shuichi was. Rushing to my car I jumped in and put it in drive.

Amusement Park

Standing in front of the amusement park looking for away in. The doors were locked and I had no idea where Shuichi was.

" Shuichi, where are you?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

" Yuki I am over here," I heard him yell back.

Turning around I noticed a little bench. How I had been so dense not to notice the bench? Well anyway, running up to Shuichi I gave him a gigantic bear hug.

" Yuki you are squeezing the life out of me," Shuichi said but at the same time he was putting more force into the bear hug.

" I know, but I missed you ," Turning around we walked hand and hand down the street to my car. Not caring about a the thing.

Dear Diary,

It has been a few days since I have last wrote in my diary. Nothing really exciting has happened except I JUST PROPOSED TO SHUICHI!………………………... J/k but I plan to. I have to find out how I am going to propose to him. Another list da danana. ( or one of the sound effects) Anyway ANOTHER LIST HERE WE GO. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe (sorry I was a little bored. Hehehheheheheheheheheehehe(wait I am doing it again) I think Shuichi is rubbing off on me. Wait I got off subject again. FOR SURE I AM GOING TO MAKE A LIST RIGHT NOW. Right about now the funk's your brother. Check it out now( WAIT I GOT OFF TOPIC AGAIN) I think I am nervous about thinking how I am going to proposes to Shuichi. Hmmmmmmmm, I don't know. Ultimate thinking time, Right about now (lol I did it because of the song) Anyway my list:

I don't really feel like making a list so I am just going to come up with a very super awesome idea. Well gotta run I hear Shuichi calling my name. Heheheheheheheheheh( Here I go again)

Dear Diary,

Today I am going to propose to Shuichi Shindou the love of my life. I still don't know how I am going to do it. I guess I will just go with the flow. I mean I really don't know. I never thought I would find myself in this kind of predicament. Predicament that is a fun word to say. Predicament pre-dic(hahahahaha)-a-ment.!. You know I realized that when I am nervous about something I tend to change the subject and act stupid. Wait I hear Shuichi yelling for me I will be back.

30minutes later

I made Shuichi breakfast in bed with me on the side. Lol! Anyway I still haven't found out my plan today wait I hear Shuichi…. Now he is sitting on my lap reading my diary.

s- Shuichi, y-Yuki

s- hi Yuki! Why are you always typing in this journal.

y- because I keep dirty secrets about me in it.

s- oooooh really could I read

y- I don't are you willing to pay for my dirty little secrets.

s- it depends what do I have to do

y- I don't maybe you could be my little sex slave

s- only if I can read your diary.

y- what if I say you can't

s- I don't know. Why do you ask ?

y- well because there is private stuff in there that I don't want you to read.

s- Well I guess you have to give me some excellent sex to make up for that.

y- well I guess I can do that

Well as Shuichi said I have to give him some excellent sex.ttly my lovely diary. I will be back.


	5. Losing Weight?

Hey sorry i haven't updated in a long time i was really busy. You know those moments. Well i hope you like it! Sorry if i made any mistakes i suck a editing. Oh and by the way i do not own gravitation or any of the characters. I know it is so sad.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I haven't written in my diary for a long period of time, because everything has been so busy. I mean I proposed to Shuichi and now we are going to get married in four months. Oh my WORD! 4 Months, I am excited and nervous about the wedding. Hehehehe I almost put weeding. Yes at our weeding we smoke weed .lol Anyway I have decided that I need to lose some weight, I mean all I do is write my "romance" novels or write in this diary. My goal is to now lose this stomach. Yes, you are all thinking, Eiri Yuki doesn't need to lose weight, but I do. You can notice it in some personal places. Hey you naughty diary I meant my stomach because I don't show that to people and my butt is chunky. You know the other day Shuichi was singing "I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE…. Blah blah the rest of the song. To me that is a sign to get my lazy ass up and start to lose some weight. I still hurts me dearly to know that Shuichi wants me to lose weight tear(and seriously this is a tear.)

Another thing I have to do is to actually start on my novel, because I haven't started it yet. My editor is bound to show up any day asking for the manuscript. Door Bell ring. Editor enters

I muttered under my breath, "Speak of the devil. The super evil devil that wears prada (1)

"Eiri where is the manuscript?"

"Umm, in my…. Brain."

"YOUR WHAT?"

"Umm I meant on my braind (brand) new laptop that fell out of the window, when Shuichi tripped over its cord and made it fly out of the window. Yeah that's what happened."

"Really…..?"

"Yeah, I am not lying, why would I lie. I have it done… I really do. Umm yeah I'm not lying."

"Only someone completely and utterly stupid would buy that crap" Right then Shuichi walked in having heard our conversation.

"Really Yuki, I don't remember tripping over your cord and making it fly out the window. Well I am truly sorry," He ran up and landed in my lap, "Will you ever forgive me. Come on let's make up and have make-up sex (2).

My editor and I just sat there with pure disbelief, well she did I was sort of used to it. After 20 minutes of trying to explain to Shuichi that what I had said was a lie, she gave up and went home screaming, " EIRI YUKI YOU BETTER HAVE THAT MUNSCRIPT DONE IN 2 WEEKS OR YOU WILL END UP DEAD ON THE STREET WITH YOUR STUPID LOVER."

"Thanks for lying to her." I said to Shuichi.

"Why Yuki whatever are you talking about. I just wanted us to makeup from that horrible fight and have make-up sex," Shuichi said innocently.

"Oh really well I guess I must follow your every whim. For I am your Genie and you have just rubbed my lamp."

"Oh really, well lets go my Genie"

"Your wish is my command." I said leaning forward to kiss Shuichi. Well I g2g diary. Ttyl, I can't believe I said ttyl to a diary, that is something Shuichi would do.

"Oh Genie where are you?"

"Coming master."

Dear Diary,

I am here to tell you that I have now officially finished my novel. I mean it is probably crap but I didn't feel like writing so I just wrote down something about this guy that meets another guy in the park and then one of the guy become obsessed with the other guy. Yeah and then they live happily ever after, after they discover how to fix their problems. I don't know where I came up with the idea but it just came to me. Like I said what a crappy story. Like that would ever happen… I mean come on they really can't live happily ever after or maybe they can. Anyway I am getting way off track here. I mean I was staring to tell you that I finished my novel (that is complete crap) and now I have time to exercise. YES exercise! WooWhoooooo! Anyway, I have decided to work out every morning and every night and if I forget to exercise. Guess what? That means that I will take my laptop away. Oh no! I swear to god I will exercise for ever. Hehehhe I know how to get my self motivated yep yep. I do, do, and do. You know what song just popped into my head. Zippty doo da. Zippity day, my oh my, what a wonderful day. Weird! Wait ! Now I have another song stuck in my head from Beatle Juice. Dayo dis a day dis a day dis a daylight comes and a wambo way. Weird! I swear I am turning more and more into Shuichi everyday. Ahhhh now that is truly scary. I mean I love him and all but he is just a little bit too hyper. Lol like I'm not I just hide it from him. I mean I don't like to show my true feelings, only now Shuichi is starting to see the real me. The real me that doesn't care what people think (oh wait I didn't do that when I was the old me). I mean that I am more outgoing than I ever was. You know I think two things have helped me mellow out. My diary and my brother Tatsuha… J/K Shuichi was a major help and I love him so much. I love him so much that I want to scream it to all of Japan… No the whole entire world. I LOVE SHUICHI SHINDOU. Yes I do. Well dinner is ready. Yes dinner is ready and you know what the scary thing is… it is that Shuichi is the one who cooked it. Yep! TOTALLY SCARY! Well got to run. Gotta go, Gotta go, Gotta go right now. Gotta go, Gotta go, Gotta go. Oh my goodness gracious I just sang another song. Oh my goodness gracious, I just said Oh my goodness gracious. Oh my goodness gracious I did it again. Oh my goodness gracious I did it again. Well I really have to go so I will try to stop with the oh my goodness gracious.

Dear Diary,

And I don't have to go right now! Sorry I had to sing that part of the song. You know I would cry if I had to use that medicine stuff just so I could hold my pee in, but then again I am always home so I wouldn't really need it. Lol you know that is something Shuichi should get because it seems like he always has to pee. What a weirdo, but I love him anyways. Well right now I am super bored because you see; Shuichi went to a party, leaving me all alone in this gigantic house to fight off the monsters. AHHH Monsters.! I mean he didn't even ask me if I wanted to go… J/k of course he asked me to go, but I couldn't because I have to watch my Monk-ey of a brother. Lol get it Monk-ey. Hahahha monk-ey. Ohh well I crack myself up.

"You are so retarded and I thought I was stupid. Monk-ey." Tatsuha said,

" Hey! Don't read my journal you freaking ugly little punk of a Monk… Hehehehe that rhymed"

"Who you calling ugly I look exactly like you and hey fool, don't call me a Monk punk or punk of monk or what ever the hell you called me.

"I do not look like you. I have blonde hair and golden eyes and you have black hair and black eyes. I am more beautiful than you are and you are just jealous and by the way it was punk of a monk."

"Yeah, right! Jealous of you, you have to be joking. You know what bro just to let you know you sound like Shuichi. You know if I didn't know better I would have thought you were Shuichi with your stupidity and craziness, but then again you are my cold hearted brother how can you ever be anything different."

"You know Tatsuha if you weren't my brother and I could kill you and the sad thing is that no one will miss you. So shut up little punk of a monk"

"Stop calling me a punk of a monk. That is so stupid. I mean you are a novelist come up with something better."

"You're mamma is so fat that she gained weight after her gastric bypass surgery."

"You are so stupid we have the same mom."

"I know I was telling the truth…" Yuki looked around and spotted Tatsuha on the phone, "TATSUHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Going to tell mom what you said. Oh! What now ugly older brother." He stuck out his tongue.

"OH NO YOU ARE NOT," I said while tackling my brother to the ground. All the sudden some one on the phone said, "Hello?"

"Mom it's msh gdagssj phatsva, mjg," Tatsuha said, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Hello? I think you have the wrong number. Good bye." The dial tone came on.

" Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tatsuha screamed.

" HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!. What now you punk of a monk." I screamed and pointed at his face.

"I think you need to lose some weight, bro because I can't breathe. No wonder Shuichi is gone at a party, he couldn't stand being cramped inside this humongous house with your fat ass being in it." I glared at Tatsuha before I stood up for a mini second than sat on him with all my force.

"Now get out of my house. NOW!" and then I did something that Shuichi would do. I ran into my bedroom crying and screaming that I was too fat.

I heard Tatsuha mutter something under his breath, "That is something that Shuichi would do."

Then I screamed for him to get the hell out of my house.

Dear Diary,

Shuichi has been pounding on the bedroom doors for days, but I won't let him in. Doesn't he see that I am too fat? I mean look at me I have some much fat on me it is disgusting,

"Eiri Yuki Uesugi, if you don't step out of this room. I am leaving for good."

" Nooooo, Shuichi I love you! Don't leave! It is just that I am too fat for you to like me.

"Eiri, who ever told you, you were fat?"

"Tatsuha, he said that I was fat… tear … I am chubby… tear … Shuichi."

"Of course not. You will never ever be fat in my eyes Yuki; you are the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life." Under his breath I hear him say, "Tatsuha you are going to die a painful death."

"Shuichi, you can come in now." I said.

"Oh Eiri, I love you so much. You can't even imagine. I mean I have never seen you cry over something stupid that your brother… I mean your brother!… said. It is Tatsuha. I mean you know he probably weighs more than you do Eiri and even if you do weigh more. You have more muscle."

"I love you too Shuichi. Come on Shuichi let me work those powerful muscles of mine. HEHEHEHEHEHEHHE. Ttfn journal I have to go lose some weight.

* * *

1- This is a movie that is coming up and the lady who is supposed to be really mean. Her name is Miranda and so is mine. So I had to put that in there.

2- It is a song that I got hooked on but I am slowly pulling away from it. lol


	6. Payback is a bitch!

Thank you so much for the reviews, it makes me feel special. Lol thank you and i don't own gravitation or any of it charcters i wish i did. Lol well thanks. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Dear Diary,

HONEY I AM HOME! You know I always hated the Flintstones I always thought they were so stupid, but anyway I am so bored right now. I have officially beaten up my brother. Well actually Shuichi helped too. He held him down and I kicked him in the balls, the face, the balls, and the balls. I don't think he has any balls left that is how hard I kicked him. Hehehehhe, GO ME AND SHUCIHI FOR BEATING UP MY BROTHER. Heheheheh we are so evil. Mwhahahahhaahha. Okay I think I am done being evil. Oh wait one more time. MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!Okay now I am officially done. Hehehehehe I think that I will… Hmmm I don't know what to do. Je ne sais pas ( I don't know in French) hmmm I don't know what to do. Hmmmm. Oh my goodness gracious I need to stop saying hmmmm. Oh my gosh it is so hard to RESIST. MUST RESIST THE HMMMMMMMM. Okay I think I am definitely done hmmmming . OH NO I DID IT AGAIN, but the question is did that count………………………. Oh my gosh I just read my paragraph and I totally sound like Shuichi. Damn you Shuichi and your rubbing off on me. WAIT… NO I AM SORRY SHUICHI I DO NOT DAMN YOU. WAIT YOU AREN'T HERE DAMN YOU!

Shuichi walks in and reads

" Waahhh, Yuki why do you damn me?"

" Because I am acting like you, but it is okay I like acting like you, because I LURVE YOU !" I said talking really fast.

" Lol Yuki you said Lurve. I lurve you too, my darling Eiri" Shuichi said while leaning down and kissing me.

" Well I do so much Shuichi, you don't even know. I mean I thought I could never really act like myself again, but I can . You know it just sort of freaks me out when I start to act more like myself and I blame it on you and it is not right. I mean Shuichi I can't blame you because you have helped me so much. You have helped me be me, just me. I don't need to hide my feelings anymore and I never want to, especially not from you. Shuichi I love you so much!" I said. Then I turned to face him and I gave him the longest kiss ever! Lol I had to say that. I mean I loved him so much. I can't wait till we get married!3 months, 2 weeks,4 days, 6 hours ,22 minutes, and 33 seconds lol. Well bye,bye bye diary. I told you all about my day!

Dear diary,

It is late at night. I am lying in bed watching Shuichi sleep. Sometimes I do this, it is weird to see him so quiet.

" Yuki, you are staring at me again."

" Haha Shuichi how did you know?"

" I have a magical powers mwhahhahaaa," Shuichi waved his hand around and said some magical words, " Bibbty bobity boo."

" Shuichi that is from Cinderella, but really how did you see me."

" Yuki I was watching you of course, as I said I have magical powers.

" Whatever, goodnight Shuichi."

" Night Yuki." I kissed him goodnight then turned off my laptop.

Dear Diary,

LALALALALALA CATSCRATCH! Oh my gosh that song is stuck in my head. I was watching that stupid show. I mean I wasn't really watching it, it just happened to be on when I went to sit down on my leather couch( Hehehehee leather) . I mean it is so stupid, the supposed cats, don't even look like cats. Freaky little cats freaked me out so then I went to turn it… duh…duh ..da !I turned on to Lazytown. That was even creepier I mean this Sportacus guy was freaking wearing spandex and they had creep plastic faces.(1) and then I switched the channel and the doodlebops came on. I mean I was like haunted by all these creepy TV shows. No wonder kids are so messed up look at what they watch. I mean look at Shuichi, he must have watched those shows. No I am just kidding, but still what are these children going to grow up like, watching creepy people with plastic faces and spandex pants. How creepy.

Well anyway I am now watching the news. Yes the news! Something normal for a change. Oh it looks like there had been a plane crash ,Speaking of planes. OH my gosh I hate them, they are so creepy. How the hell does a hunk of metal fly in the air. Creepy . I guess planes, plastic faces, and spandex are creeping me out today. Shuichi walks in with a plastic mask, spandex pants, and airplane wings.

" AHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME !"

" YUKI, WHAT IS WRONG?"

" YOU, YOU CRAZY PERSON. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

" I wanted to be like that Sportacus guy and be a super hero. Duh duh duh Super Shuichi to the rescue!"

" Then what is up with the wings?" I gave him a questioning look.

" I couldn't find a cape so I thought these airplane wings would work."

" Where did you even find those hideous things,"

" In your closet of course, Yuki"

" My closet, why would that stuff be in my closet," I thought about it for a second, " Tatsuha!"

" Tatsuha, why would Tatsuha put this stuff in your closet?"

" I don't know, but I have a feeling he did, Shuichi can I see those airplane wings."

" Yeah sure , Yuki."

Sure enough, underneath the wing was a note.

_Dear Aniki_,

_I just wanted to give you these gifts. The mask is to hide your ugly face so people don't know that it is really you when you go to the gym to lose your 500lbs, the spandex pants are when you lose those 500 lbs, maybe you can actually fit in to them, and the airplane wings are for you to fly away from Japan to place that no one would notice you and your 500 lbs, but I don't know if the wings could carry you, so you might want to jump off your balcony and test them out ._

_Your skinny, more handsome, punk of a monk, brother,_

_Tatsuha Uesugi_

_P.s. if you didn't get the picture, I am telling you to lose some weight. Wait, not some weight ,like all of that weight you put on._

" TATSUHA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The thing is I didn't know was that Tatsuha was waiting outside my door, waiting to here my reaction.

" Hehehehe, the war is on big brother. Bring it on." and inside my study I was saying the exact thing, except I said little brother.

Dear diary ,

The war is on and my little brother is going down! Yes my cute little brother that use to follow my every move, like a little puppy. Oh my little brother is so going down, but first I need to come up with an idea.

" Maybe you could.. Like take his underwear and put it on his head… yeah that would awesome…and then you could call him underwear head… yeah." Shuichi said.

" Ummm, I don't know about that one, Shuichi I need something better." I said trying not to be mean.

" Maybe you get a bird and train it to poop on people's heads and then make it poop on Tatsuha's head and call him bird poop head." He said with a look on his face that said ' I am Shuichi Shindou and I can come up with the best ideas'.

" Umm Shuichi… let me say this I don't think it would work.

" Or maybe you can get Ryuichi could go walk up to him and be like ' Tatsuha Uesugi, right?' and then Tatsuha would be drooling and be like 'yes' and the Ryuichi would be like 'umm I was wondering…' and then Tatsuha would be like 'yes, yes' and the Ryuichi would say ' ummm I wondering if I could have your brother's autograph' and Tatsuha would be so mad at you."

" You know that is a pretty good idea. Hehehehe I have my plan and it is good."

I took all of Tatsuha's underwear and then I taped it on the front of his apartment, but first I put yellow dye on the front of them and then I wrote a sign that said, " Tatsuha it looks like you peed you pants again just like when you were 5. I AM GOING TO GO TELL OUR MOTHER. After all the time she took to potty train you." and then I did Shuichi's idea. Heheheheh I am so awesome.

" Eiri! I HATE YOU SO MUCH"

" What was that Tatsuha?"

" I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK ANIKI AND WHEN I DO IT WILL BE,WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT AND… I DON'T KNOW… BUT YOU ARE GOING DOWN BIG BROTHER…DOWN, SO DOWN.. YOU WILL GO TO HELL. I HATE YOU… YOU JERK!"

" Whatever Tatsuha, go home and wash your underwear."

" I hate you!"

" Bye Tatsuha." Eiri Yuki 1 and Tatsuha 0. Hahaha go me.

Dear Diary,

The score is one to one. I know officially hate my brother. You know I have wrote officially a lot maybe I am in an officially mode, but anyway I hate him. Somehow he managed to pull this one over me. GRRRRR I HATE HIM. YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID! WELL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DID. He somehow got a hold of my dairy and posted it on the internet. Now all these people are reading what I wrote. Also he somehow managed to put " I am gay" on the back of my head and then he called my dad saying that I finally wanted to be a monk. Wow my stupid little brother is actually pretty smart. Well I g2g come up with some more ideas. Until next time.

* * *

1. I have a little brother and sister so I watch those stupid shows and I agree with Eiri, I mean no wonder kids today are messed up look at what they watch. 


	7. 100 things, again?

Hey hey hey,i hope you like this ch. well i don't own gravi or harrypotter and thanks for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Dear diary,

I am very bored and I thought that since Shuichi is gone, looking for his wedding gown/tux thing and Tatsuha is in Kyoto, sick with a very bad virus, I thought that I should write another 100 things that Shuichi doesn't know about me.

100- I love to act like a girl when no one is around.

99- I put nail polish on my toes and fingers and then right before Shuichi gets home I take it off.

98-I wish I had a clapper. Clap on….clap off.

97-I am a big cheapo I just never show it.

96- I just said ninety-six-o.

95- I like vampires!

94- I pretend to act like Hermione Granger when I want to have magical powers.

93- I hate Ron Weasley.

92- I masturbate 25 time a day.

91- I love when the number repeat themselves like 11:11. Hehehehe.

90- One time when I was pretending to be Hermione Granger I accidentally shot Dumbledore in the balls and then he died.

89-I like the word mumbo jumbo!

88- I buy Chicken Soup for the Gay Soul. ( I wrote it , of course)

87- I secretly dance to Kelly Clarkson.

86- I like to pretend to be Goth.

85- My future dream is to be a beaded - haired hippie werewolf.

84- Back in the day , man, I was major hippie, man!

83- Hey look I am down to 83! DANCES

82- I play on Shuichi's ddr in my spare time.

81- Speaking spares I am secretly awesome at bowling.

80-I get wedgies all the time.

79- I want to dance like Shakira ( I am secretly practicing)

78- I can pop my but.( oh whatever those young people say)

77- I also want to dance like Shuichi.

76- I am crazy like a fox!

75- I love angels! I have a collection of them.

74- Mika is secretly a lesbian and loves incest, especially with Tatsuha ! ( shh don't tell anyone)

73- I LOVE THE WALL!

72- Sometime I hump it.( pretending it is Shuichi of course)

71- I love to try on Shuichi's thong.

70- One time when I was little I walked out in nothing but a thong at a family barbeque.

69- I have seen Touma in a thong ( nasty sight)

68- I have also seen Shuichi in a thong ( hot, sexy, and delicious sight)

67- I copy and paste other peoples work and edit to make it mine when I am out of inspiration.

66- omg 6/6/6, by the way I Haven't seen that movie.

65-I have a retainer.

64- One time I had sex on a unicycle and ended up with a broken spleen.

63- Tohma takes pills to make his dick get bigger.

62- I don't need anything ehheheheheh!

61- Mika was once 500lbs and had liposuction to get rid of her weight.

60-I play kh2 in my spare time.

59-I like to read gravi remix!

58-My Ringtone for my phone is " I am to sexy from shirt".

57- I have only been uke in our relationship 5 times.

56- K comes to our door all the time and asks for food because he ate all his.

55- I use to have 5 million pimples on my face. I was such a geek.

54- I love the cereal smores I have a secret stash in my desk.

53- In my desk I have a vibrator that is the exact same size of Shuichi and I use it sometimes.

52- I secretly feed Shuichi, so I can fatten him up.

51- I sometimes wear bras that I stole from Mika.

50 - I rp with some random people.

49- I want to go to Arkansas!

48- I love my penis!

47- I love Shuichi's penis too.

46- One time when I was 8 I found sex tapes of my parents.

45- I started masturbating at 5.

44- I love the show Charmed.

43- I have a shoe fetish. I know every brand there is.

42- Feet turn me on.

41- I want to visit Anne Rice's home.

40- One time I got the courage to sneak in.

39- I masturbate to the song Welcome to my Romance.

38- I wear dresses in my spare time.

37- I think for our wedding I might wear a wedding dress.

36- I have a special set of brushes that no one can touch.

35- I LOVE BADGERS !

34- I sometimes go to my dad's house and tell him I want to become a monk and then he says " really" and I say " no".

33- I want to dye my hair purple.

32- I like shoot arrows at pictures of Touma.

31- I secretly like Touma, but I don't show it.

30- I want to go to Africa and ride a camel.

29- I love how Shuichi walks.

28- I watch anime and no one knows about it.

27- I one time shaved my pubic hair.

26-I wish I had magical powers and I was super special.

25- I find superman hot, but not as hot as Shuichi.

24- I am in love with candles. I have a closet full of them.

23- I have lucky pair of underwear that I never wash.

22- I want to pierce my belly button or maybe my tongue.

21- I am always tired.

20- I sometimes pms even though I am a man.

19- I use to cry over stupid things and sometimes I still do.

18- Secretly I envy my brother.

17- I think my sister is cool, but I will never tell her that.

16- I used to be Goth when I was younger.  
15- I knew I was gay since I was 15. I just refused to admit it to myself.

14- I haven't washed the clothes that I wore when I first met Shuichi.

13- My middle name is Shika.

12- I want to do the chicken dance right now.

11- I drool when I am sleeping.

10- Je suis un espion ( I am a spy) I secretly pretend I am a spy, and spy on Shuichi, like when he is getting ready.

9- I hate pooping.

8- I don't fart around Shuichi.

7- Shuichi at my smores cereal the other day and I got so mad and turned on.

6- 666 mwhahhaahhahahaha.

5- I watch sponge bob in my spare time. Ohhhhhhhh who lives in a pineapple under the sea, SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!

4- I want to see Shuichi wear spandex ( Hehehehe)

3- I have Barbie dolls that I fix their hair.

2- I also have a Shuichi doll that I dress up everyday in what Shuichi is really wearing.

1- When I am super embarrassed my cheeks turn super red and I have to run into the bathroom.

There are my 100 things that Shuichi doesn't know( again) hehehheehheehehehehehe. Well I am tired good night. Ttyl ttfn.

* * *

just to let you know eiri yuki's personality in the fic is exactly like mine, mwahhahahahahahah except i don't obsess over shuichi, lol! 


	8. I have to do what?

Hey hey hey, i hope you like this ch i had some trouble trying to post it, but now it finally works. Yay does the disco. well any way hope you like and i don't own gravi.

* * *

Dear diary,

Today was an embarrassing day. Ok, so today I was home alone because Shuichi went out to do some "Shuichi" stuff and I was listening to my itunes on my computer. Well, the Macarena came on and I mean there is something wrong with me because no matter where I am, when ever I hear that song I have to dance to it. Therefore, I was doing Macarena, not paying attention to anything or anyone. When the song ended, I looked up to find Tatsuha staring at me and laughing with a video camera in hand. Of course, I did the only reasonable thing to do in a situation like this. I ran around screaming for Tatsuha to give it back.

"Tatsuha Uesugi give me that video camera! Now!" I sad making a dive at him.

" NOOOO! Mwhahahhahahahahahah! Hhahahaah I will post thins on the internet and everyone will see!" he said while dodging my attack.

"Tatsuha you are going to die a horrible death and I am going to the be the one who makes it happen" I said trying to make another attempt to knock him down.

"Well, can you kill me after I post this on the internet and ruin your life? Oh wait that's right you don't have a life, but still can I live to post It." he said while dodging my attack again. This time I didn't say anything I just dove for his feet and pulled them down causing Tatsuha to fall down on his face and video camera to go flying.

" Yes!" I said getting up to go grab it, but Tatsuha pulled me down. Then he got up and tried to get it and I pulled him down. All the sudden we heard Shuichi walk into the room and pick up the video camera, "What's this?" he said. I smiled an evil smile and said, "Shuichi can I have that back here please?"

Shuichi looked down at the camera, hit the replay button, and saw his future husband doing the Macarena.

"Umm no. Well bye, Yuki I have to go show this to Hiro and other people. Bye, love ya!" He said running out of the house. It was so fast I couldn't even believe it happened. All the sudden I went down on my knees and screamed, "Shuichi!"

Dear Diary,

My life is officially ruined. I have had reporters come up to me all week. One woman asked me one day, if I was going to be a backup dancer in one of Shuichi's music videos. I looked her with a glare and said, "I might love Shuichi Shindou but there is no way in hell am I going to be a back up dancer" and then I turned around and walked into my house.

Locked in my study trying to hide for the rest of my life I heard Shuichi knock on the door.

"Yuki can I come in, please?"

"Go away brat!" I screamed. Shuichi yelled at me to let him so more and I kept on saying no. Then all the sudden it was quiet. I went to open the door and peek through a small little crack that I had allowed open and then all of the sudden Shuichi jumped out from the wall, pushed on the door with surprising force, and then knocked me over. I looked at him with a skeptical look, only to find myself laughing.

"Shuichi what the hell are you wearing?" Shuichi had on this ugly sweater than had so many colors in its stitching it looked brown.

"I was cold and I didn't have a sweater so I borrowed it," he said.

"From who, the creepy old man next door?" I asked.

"Of course not silly. Why would I ask him? He is creepy and I swear he like kills people with a shovel and stores their dead bodies in his house because it smells really bad, but anyway I got it from your closet."

"Shuichi that is just what old people's houses smell like. Wait, you got that hideous thing from MY closet?"

"Yeah, it was in the far back next to the big poster of me. Hehehehe Yuki I didn't know you kept a big picture of me."

I blushed, "That's Tatsuha's, and I just keep it in my closet."

" Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, of course it is." Shuichi laughed at me.

"Well Shuichi that thing is ugly." I said trying to switch the topic.

"I know, but hey Yuki it wasn't in MY closet it was in YOURS"

"Honestly Shuichi do I look like the kind of person who would where that?"

"Umm no offense, Yuki, but… Umm…. Yeah you do look like the person who would wear something like this."

"I would not!" I demanded.

" Yuki come on I bet you don't even own a tight pair of jeans in you closet and not to be mean I bet you don't have anything other then sweaters and button up shirts in your closet.

"I do to have something other than those things."

"Yeah, you might, but Yuki the question is: Would you ever wear it?" Shuichi had made a point.

"Well fine lets make a deal, I will clothes like yours for a week and you shall were clothes like mine for a week."

"Let's make this more interesting, everyday we each get to pick out each others close, make-up, and hairstyle for a week.

"Deal!" They shook on it.

Dear diary,

Today we are going to shopping for clothes for each other to wear. Heheh this is going to be fun. I picked out this ugly sweater thing for Shuichi and it is even funnier because he has to wear it for the whole day no matter what, except for concerts. Hehehhe Shuichi was going to have to wear this ugly, itchy thing for a whole day. Mwhahahhahaha, but on the other hand Shuichi was picking out super tight jeans and funky shirts. I was somewhat scared to wear them, but then again I couldn't tell Shuichi this. Therefore, I kept picking out ugly things for Shuichi to wear, stuff that was completely boring and wouldn't fit Shuichi at all. I also bought him some glasses that didn't affect his sight and then I bought some blonde hair dye and some contacts that matched my eyes. Heheheheh this was going to be fun. I was planning as dressing Shuichi up as a mini me.

At home

"Yuki do I have to?" Shuichi asked me.

"Yes, I did." I told him.

"I know Yuki, but blonde. Me as a blonde?" Shuichi said while looking at me with a scared look on his face.

"Come on Shuichi, my hair is pink. Freaking pink!" I said pointing to my head.

"Yuki it is not pink it is magenta."

"What ever, if my hair is magenta your hair is going to be blonde."

"Fine" he said with a defeated look on his face. Mwhahahhaha I took the dye and dyed Shuichi hair the exact same color as mine.

The next morning

"Yuki, wake up?"

"Why, I don't have to go anywhere?" I said while rubbing my hazel eyes.

"I asked Touma and he said that you were allowed to come to the studio with me."

" What?" I looked at him.

"Well how else would people be able to see your lovely outfit?"

"Umm they wouldn't"

"Well that's not fair. Come on Yuki it is time to put on your clothes." Shuichi has picked out the tightest pants ever, a short sleeve shirt that said Bad Luck's # 1 fan. He gave me contacts that made my eyes look like his and then he made me wear mascara. It was because I needed to "enhance" my eyes.

On the other hand, I made him wear grey slacks with that ugly itchy sweater. I made him put on his contacts and then I gave him the glasses. We looked at each other and nodded. Then we were off for Ng. Today was going to be along day!

* * *

Mwhahahahhaahhahahaah... lol well please review


	9. Don't Fear Eiri Yuki is really here!

Dear Diary,

Today was horrible, it seemed to last forever and it was so hard to get any work done with weird people coming up to me, Shuichi dancing, strawberry shortcake cravings, Touma talking to me, nose pickings, and so much more stuff that happened today, okay I lied it wasn't that bad.

This is what happened….

Leaving the house with my laptop in my little briefcase/ handbag/ thing on my shoulder, a bagel in one hand, and a big cup of coffee in the other, I felt extremely tired. Yawning I said to Shuichi in the elevator, " Shuichi couldn't I have just wore a red cape and had a slogan along the lines of ' Don't fear Eiri Yuki is here', then wearing this outfit, if that is what you could call it. I mean Shuichi I can barely breathe in these pants. I fear that when I go to sit down I will rip my pants."

" Eiri, I know that you probably don't know this because you are never really up in the mornings, but I am a very cranky person in the morning. So don't talk to me about your clothes boyfriend because look at what the hell I am wearing. Now shut up, okay?" Shuichi basically screamed in my face. Jeez obviously Shuichi was so not a morning person, " Yuki I am sorry I love you." But we all know that he has a split personality. My oh my I never knew I had such a cranky lover.

Walking out of the elevator to my 'precious' car. I opened the door and put the keys in the ignition. Pulling out of the garage I asked Shuichi, " Hey sexy thang do you want to listen to some tunes," Shuichi just looked at me with an annoyed look, " Oh maybe I should say it like this. Yo homie g dawg do you wanna listen to some music. Peace OUUT "

" Yuki I am amazed how you can say that I am the one who is totally weird and crazy and not laugh. I mean you just said ' Yo homie g dawg'." Shuichi said looking at me with questioning look.

" Well I am sorry I wanted to make you laugh, because you are extremely crabby in the morning. You know you almost sound like me."

" Well Yuki you almost sound… not like me. I mean I would never say ' Yo homie g dawg'," Shuichi said with a smile that lit up his eyes and warmed my heart.

" Well at least you are talking to me, before you were biting my head,"

" Hhaahhahaha, Yuki you would know when I bit your head off." Shuichi winked at me.

" You are a gross, disgusting, little pink haired man." I said laughing. After a few more minutes of talking about completely useless things ( in other words I forgot what we said) we pulled into the Ng parking lot.

" Hehehe, Yuki are you ready ?"

" Heck yes I am! Duh duh duh Eiri Uesugi is ready!" I said with enthusiasm in my voice

" Yay!" Shuichi said while laughing, then he turned and gave me a kiss.

" What was that for?" I asked.

" Oh because I love you and I especially love when you act like a normal human being and actually smile." He looked at me with love in his eyes.

" You know Shuichi if you kiss me every time I am happy , I think I might just have to be more like a 'normal'human being more often."

" Deal, Eiri Uesugi," he said offering me a hand to shake.

" Hahah, come on Shuichi let's go show everyone our new style."

" Man oh man are they going to be shocked!"

" Yeah I bet you, they will be." I grabbed Shuichi hand and we walked into the building.

In Ng

" Hiro can I ask you a question?"

" Yeah you just did. Lol, of course you can Suguru." Hiro smiled at Suguru.

" Umm who the heck our those guys?" Suguru said pointing to the couple that had just cam around the corner, and were now walking towards the studio.

" Umm I think that is Shuichi and Yuki."

" No, that can't be them. What the hell are they wearing. If it is them, they like totally switched personal style."

" Yeah Suguru I really do think that is them."

" Yes it is I, the great Eiri Yuki and my minion Shuichi Shindou." I said obviously scaring the crap out of the two band members because they jumped about 5 ft in the air.

" What the hell happened to you guys?" Hiro asked since he had recovered quicker than Suguru had.

" We decided to switch or clothing and hair. It was like a bet thing." Shuichi said trying to explain why they had come dressed like this.

" Oh, yeah that explains it." Hiro said with a knowing look. All of the sudden Sakano walked in and started screaming.

" My oh my Shuichi you have gotten taller." Sakano said, obviously not catching on that I was just dresses up like Shuichi.

" All the more to reach higher places, my producer." I said pretending that I was in the fairy tale "Little Red Riding Hood".

" And you have gotten more muscular," he said

" All the more to…" I was cut off by K the crazy manager, who usually barged into my house the days that Shuichi was running late, due to some very unspeakable things.

" Sakano, for crying out loud that is not Shuichi. It is a Yuki in very tight clothing trying to be Shuichi."

" Oh my gosh, how could I be so stupid. I let down my band, I couldn't tell the real Shuichi from the fake Shuichi. What if some crazy stalker person kidnapped Shuichi then took over his place and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference and that person killed me," Sakano spun around the room in a crazy tornado. Finally after 5 minutes of yelling and screaming he finally stopped.

" Shuichi I feel sorry for you ." I whispered in his ear.

" Why?"

" Because Shuichi you have a crazy band with psychotic people in it. I mean I thought you were bad, but whoa was I wrong." I said pulling Shuichi into a hug.

A couple hours later

Watching Shuichi dance was like my first cigarette, even thought after my first breathe I hacked up a lung I couldn't stop. I was addicted to cigarettes just like I was addicted to the way he danced. I was trying to concentrate on my story, but it just didn't seem to work. Shuichi was just to hot, I don't know how but he was. Shuichi was wearing this ugly sweater that even my grandpa wouldn't wear it was so bad and his hair was a mess. I mean he looked so bad I just couldn't help but laugh every time I looked at him , but for some reason I found my self attracted to him as he shook those slender hips and that cute little ass. I was basically drooling and I couldn't stop. All Shuichi had to do was shake that ass and I could just feel myself melt.

" Yuki are you okay, you seem kind of dazed." Shuichi said sticking his face in front of mine shaking me out of my thoughts.

" Oh yeah I am fine. I am just craving for a…. strawberry shortcake. Mmmm with all there strawberry goodness I just want to eat one." I said with a stupid look on my face, for sure.

"Umm… Okay Yuki I will go with you to the vending machine to get one. I was planning on go getting a water anyways." Shuichi offered his hand to me. Taking his hand, I said, " You know Shuichi I love you, you know that right?"

" Of course I do, but Yuki it always makes me feel ten times better when you do."

" Yeah, the same when you say that to me." I leaned in and kissed Shuichi on the lips. It was a short little kiss, but it was full of emotion.

" Yuki I can't wait till we get married."

" Me too," I kissed him again and then whispered in his ear, " Me too. I love you Shuichi Shindou!"

" I love you Eiri Uesugi." and then we walked to the vending machine.

I will be back. I don't know why I am telling you this. I mean you are a diary. Lol well I have to go eat dinner and then I will tell you the rest.

Touma's office

After Shuichi and I walked back from the vending machines, Touma had called K and told me to meet up with him. So I did the only thing possible I went up to his office, but first I took the longest smoke ever. When I walked into his office , his face practically fell off.

" Eiri, is that you?"

" Why of course it is. I take it you don't like my new hairstyle and clothes."

" No it is fine, but I think I just died of shock."

" Should I call the ambulance I don't want you to have a heart attack, old man."

" You know I will pretend that I didn't hear that old man remark and go on with our conversation. You know Shuichi told me about the change, but I didn't expect it when you walked in the door. Are you sure you are feeling alright, your hair is pink."

" Well Touma if every time I walk into the door with a new hairstyle almost gives you a heart attack, then maybe I should do it more often."

" Oh that breaks my heart, Eiri" Touma said with a tear coming down his face.

" I know that is why I said it," I looked at him and noticed the tear, " Hahahha Touma I am just kidding, you know that right"

" Of course. Hhahahaha I gotcha, you feel for it. I always knew if I learned how to fake cry, it would be useful." he said with a genuine smile.

" Oh you sly little bastard." I said punching him in the shoulder.

" Oh look who is talking,"

" Shut up, well Touma I must be going. I had a nice time talking to you." I said .

" I did too, you know Eiri this is the first time that I have seen you smile and talk to me like that. It is a pleasant change."

" I know and I like it. See you later Seguchi." I waved goodbye as I walked out of the door.

Studio

" Ewww that is so gross, Suguru that is what a 3rd grader does." Shuichi said with a look with disgust in his eyes.

" What did he do?" I asked obviously scaring the band again because they jumped 5 ft in the air.

" He did something so gross, something so disgusting that it is unspeakable… well not really but it is pretty gross."

" What did he do?" I asked anxiously.

" He… He picked… his nose. Isn't that gross?" Shuichi waited for everyone to say something, but it seemed that only Suguru and I were paying attention."

" Shuichi you are such a hypocrite, I mean you do the exact same thing when you think you are alone. I have seen you." Suguru gave me a silent 'thank you'

" I do not!" Shuichi screamed.

" Do too!" I screamed back.

" Hey you two retards take it outside." K pointed the gun at our heads. I grabbed Shuichi's hand and ran outside. Shuichi seemed to give me the cold shoulder.

" Are you mad at me," I asked.

" Yes, you embarrassed me."

" You embarrassed Suguru, I just did the exact same thing that you were doing to him."

" It is not the same."

" Yes it is, admit it. You know now we are even for the Macarena thing." I stuck my finger in his face.

" What ever, Yuki. You know you make me so angry sometimes, but I can't stay mad at you for long and it down right pisses me off. Also, I kinda see your point."

" The same goes for me, baby. I think it is because I love ya no matter what, sweetie pie."

" Yuki what is it today with your bad impersonations of people." Shuichi laughed at me.

" I don't know I just wanted to make you laugh, because it is so fun to do."

" What ever, Yuki. Let's head back in it is sort of getting hot out here."

" It's me, isn't it. I make you hot don't I?" I fanned him off.

" Yeaaaaaaaaaah, it is totally you, babe. You know what song that reminds me of?"

" No, do I want to know?"

"It is not bad. It reminds me of that song that goes, 'I got you babe..blah blah blah."

Laughing at him I said, " Shuichi for a singer that was downright horrible,"

" Hey, that was mean. You know I would like to see you try."

" Nah, I would rather listen to you sing it."

" You are such a… I don't know what you are, but you are something,"

" Unbelievably handsome, extremely intelligent, witty, and the greatest person in the world."

" Umm… I don' t think any of those things, were it. Sorry try again."

" Oh, just come on. If we are late you're crazy manager will kill us and I don't know about you but I would like to live a long joyful life." I pulled Shuichi into the building.

" Well I guess I have no choice,"

" Do you ever?" I asked him with a hint of a smile on my face.

" No," He laughed, " because I love you."

" I love you too, Shuichi." We walked into the studio again.

Typing for a couple of a hours, undistracted it felt like I was in my office at home. I was finally getting some work done and nothing was going to distract me from getting it done. Just like my saying, ' A novelist has to do, what a novelist has to do'. Well actually I took it from Tommy off of that tv show the " Rugrats". I just replaced the word baby with novelist. Aren't I a genius? Yes siree I am. Well anyways I was typing and all the sudden I heard someone approach me. Thinking it was Shuichi said, " What the hell do you want, brat," Looking up I saw a woman, " Oh I am sorry I thought you were someone else."

" Well I was wondering, ifyouwereEiriYukithenovelist?" she said the last part really fast, but I understood what she meant, after all I have been living with Shuichi for what a couple years now I was even getting married to him in less than two months. Oh my god I AM GETTING MARRIED TO SHUICHI IN LESS THAN TWO MONTHS. Totally forgetting about the lady I ran to go get Shuichi.

" Shuichi!" I startled him out of the song that he was singing.

" What, Yuki, what is the matter?" he had a worried look on his face.

" Shuichi, we are getting married in less than two months and we haven't even planned anything. Come on Shuichi, let's go."

" Wait, Yuki were are we going."

" To go plan for our wedding."

" Yuki I don't think that is such a good idea." K said pointing the gun at my head .

" No, I don't think that is a good idea. If you kill me, or even attempt to shoot me, Touma will hurt you . So don't mess with me."

" Okay I declare that bad luck can have three days of vacation." K said, knowing what Touma would do if he even pointed the gun at me.

" Yay, vacation!" Shuichi screamed. Hiro and Suguru looked at each other and then smiled.

" Hey Suguru, do you need a ride home?"

" Yeah I do. Thanks Hiroishi."

" I told you, just call me Hiro."

" Oh, right Hiro. Thank you." After Bad luck's members had finally seemed to get moving along, did we finally leave for home.

" Let's go home." Shuichi said to me with a yawn.

" Let's " I said and then we went home with smiles on her face.

Well that was my day, it wasn't that bad, but it was pretty crazy. Right now I am so tired I could sleep for 5 days. Well I can't really I have to plan my wedding with Shuichi in a few. So I have to say goodbye. Bye diary. Yawn


	10. Wedding plans,Taco pasta, and a cold

Hereis chapter ten. It took me a little while because i had writers block. Well i don't own gravitation. Please enjoy!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Last night Shuichi and I stayed up till two in the morning. Okay it was 12:30, but doesn't two sound better. Anyway I was so tired and it sucked because I had to get up in the morning to go to Ng. Oh my gosh I am so tired. Well I will tell you what happened last night, my favorite diary. Okay so after dinner we sat down on the couch. yawn (I can't stop yawning. Oh my word am I tired.) Anyway, we were sitting on the table… wait not the table the couch. I don't know where the table came from. yawns Anyway, again we were sitting on the couch… yes the couch and Shuichi asked what were the two of us going to wear at the wedding. I didn't say anything I just thought about it and realized that we only have 1 month and 23 days till we get married. Don't couples already have their weddings planned! Gosh, the two of us were such procrastinators.

"EIRI!" shocked to hear Shuichi call me by name and to have yelled it.

"What Shuichi?"

"Thank God you finally heard me I was screaming your name for five minutes."

"Sorry I was thinking."

"Well what should we wear? Oh my gosh were is it going to be? What are we going to do? Who is going to be invited? Oh my gosh Yuki, why the hell are we doing this so late?" Shuichi was screaming and basically pulling out his hair.

"Shuichi stop I don't want a bald soon- to-be husband." I grabbed his hands away from his hair and then I kissed his hair, "I am so sorry Shuichi's hair. Shuichi won't hurt you any longer."

"Yuki you are such a weirdo and you say that I was weird and hyper… and crazy. Look at yourself."

"What can I say? I spent too much time around a pink haired pop star named Shuichi Shindou. Not only did he change my personality he melted my heart with so sexy looks. I would say that Shuichi Shindou is a definite sexy beast."

"Yuki you make me laugh. Wait…You are now officially Eiri Uesugi. I won't call you Yuki anymore, because that was your name when you were a big meanie." Shuichi said in a serious tone.

"Oh I am still 'a big meanie', I just don't show."

"Right Yu… I mean Eiri"

"I bet you couldn't call me Eiri for a week"

"Can too." I snorted and thought _yeah right._

"Fine then let's make a deal. If you can call me Eiri for a whole week without ever calling me Yuki, you can then call me Eiri, all the time."

"Fine, but what happens when I mess up."

"Oh I don't know I will come up with something." I said with an evil grin

"Well I have to know what you are coming up with." Shuichi folded his arms over his chest.

"How 'bout you have to go a day without something that you really like."

"Fine, and then you must have a punishment too" Shuichi pointed at me.

"Fine. What is my punishment?"

"You have to leave your hair like that for a month."

"Shuichi Shindou you have a deal." We shook hands on it.

"You know Eiri we are such procrastinators. I mean we were talking about wedding plans. How the heck did we get off the wedding subject and on to the bet one?"

"Shuichi it was all you. You changed the subject when you decided to call me Eiri."

"Oh yeah, you went right along with it too." Shuichi playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, but you were the one who started it and I was just the innocent bystander that got pulled into your cyclone of off subject ness"

"Off subject ness, cyclone. Eiri you have officially gone crazy."

" Umm Shuichi I know we were talking about wedding plans, well not really, but I was wondering if we could set a day were can talk the whole day about wedding plans. I am really tired."

"Yeah, Eiri that would be fine. When do you want to do it?"

"How about this weekend."

"Yeah that would be fine." Shuichi looked for me, but I was already lying in my bed fast asleep. He walked into the bedroom and I heard him whisper, "Goodnight Yuki." and then I feel asleep. When I wake up I would decide if he would lose the bet or not, but right then I needed sleep.

(3 days later)

Dear Diary,

TACO PASTA!(1) Oh my gosh I had this taco pasta stuff for lunch and now it is all I think of besides Shuichi. Lol. Okay let me tell you how I got started out with this taco pasta stuff. This morning I made it from one of those side dish noodle things. I thought since I was forced to go to Ng that maybe I could bring this and heat it up so I wouldn't have to eat crappy vending machine food. I don't see how Shuichi does it, oh wait yes I do. He is Shuichi, the boy who loves to eat junk food and at the same remains as skinny as a stick, well anyways I brought my taco pasta and ate it for lunch. Man oh man was that some good taco pasta. Hehehehe and then I walked up to Shuichi, deciding to mess with him (because you know I am Eiri Yuki I have to be mean sometimes. Mwhahahahahahha) and said, "Shuichi I must confess something to you."

"What," Shuichi said figuring it had to do with the wedding.

"I have a new something in my life,"

"What? Eiri whoever it is, is going to have to deal with me, I am never going to let you go." Obviously he didn't hear me say 'something'.

"Well I'm sorry Shuichi. I don't know if I could ever let go of my taco pasta!" I said with lots of emotion.

"Well it is going to happen! Wait… Taco pasta?"

"Yes, it is so deliciouso and so yummy in my tummy," I said messing around with him.

"Eiri what are you on? Who are you and what have you done to my some what normal blonde, well actually pink, haired lover?"

"Hehehe the answer to your first question is I am on taco pasta, it is really good and the second question the answer is that this brat named Shuichi Shindou changed my life. By the way have you seen him anywhere I wanted him to try some of my taco pasta." I said joking around.

"Oh I don't if this Shindou person would like this 'taco pasta' of yours, after all from what I heard, he is competing with it."

"Well the taco pasta may be good, but I think my Shuichi is a little better."

"Oh well let me go get him!" Shuichi spun around in a circle and then faced me, "Hi Eiri!" I didn't say anything I just kissed him. As you can see I didn't tell him that I heard him say Yuki. Well got to go to work on my story and go by some more taco pasta. I know I am weird, but I am weirdo that has the cutest soon-to-be husband named Shuichi Shindou.

Dear diary,

It is official when I thought things couldn't get any worse they did. I mean Shuichi won the bet (well I could have stopped him, but he was so cute I couldn't resist. Now we both have pink hair.), Tatsuha hasn't forgotten about our little war (he has been gone for a couple weeks due to official monk business. I had sent him there so he couldn't mess with me. So to get back a me, he told Touma that I had something really important to tell him and that Touma needed to check up on me everyday because I was 'supposedly' sick and that I wouldn't admit to myself that I was sick. So I was stuck with Touma checking up on me. I know that sounds lame, but hey do you want to be stuck with Touma?), then I got sick with the most evil cold (I mean who gets colds in summer. I mean a cold is called a cold. Why would you get a cold when you can't possibly be cold?), Shuichi and I are getting married in 1 month and about 10 days and when never had that day where all we talked about was the wedding plans, and I am so sleepy.

It has been awful these last couple of days. Shuichi can't take a day off because they need to work on their album, and if he tries to skip or call off K will kill him. So right now I am home alone, except when Touma comes by and checks on me. I am stuck in bed all day and it is so not fun. I am so tried, but I am also hungry right now, but I am too lazy to get my ass up. Why does everything have to go wrong? I mean there is so much stuff that I have to do. My dead line is coming up soon and I haven't even started the second chapter. Can things get any… wait when someone usually says that it usually gets worse. So let me rephrase that, can things possibly get any better? If not please kill me now. yawn.

20 minutes later

Now Touma is here. Fun fun fun… not. I swear I didn't say 'could things possible get worse' so why did they? I am so wore out and I don't have enough energy to tell Touma to get the hell out.

"How are you feeling Eiri?"

"Worse now that you walked in."

"Well Shuichi told me to check up on you, because he couldn't come over for lunch to check on you,"

"Oh. Well in that case I feel horrible. That is surprise… Not"

"Well I see that you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Nope and I never will."

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes please." Touma was getting ready to walk out the door, "And Touma… thanks for your help."

"No problem Eiri." He walked out the door. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up he was gone and cold chicken noodle soup was sitting on my nightstand.

* * *

1) I had it for lunch the other day and I was talking to my bff and she said i should put it in my story.

Please review!


	11. The evil video camera

Happy 4th of July to all you people who celebrate it. Well here is my story. I don't own gravitation.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am feeling so much better, Shuichi and I have figured out what we are going to do for our wedding. I will tell you later diary because I something to tell you. I found myself addicted to something so stupid you wouldn't even believe it. I mean I don't get addicted easily… juts my usual addictions and I am good. Such as : cigarettes, Shuichi, strawberry shortcakes, taco pasta … okay maybe I do get addicted easily, but this time I got addicted to a slip and slide. Yes I know Eiri Uesugi is addicted to a slip and slide. It all happened this morning. The room spins then it goes to my flashback Okay so this is what happened.

"Eiri!" Shuichi jumped on me. You know I thought he wasn't a morning person.

"Hnn," I pushed my head deeper into the pillows.

" Eiri, come on I want to show you something." he jumped on me some more.

" Can't you show me later." I had pulled two all nighters in a row to finish my stupid story… okay maybe it is not stupid , but it took me forever.

" No, Eiri get up!" He screamed at me, then he said, " Eiri don't make me do it."

" Do what?" I asked.

" Tickle you," he started tickling me under my armpits and then on my feet.

" Shuichi I am extremely tired can't I do it later."

" No!" He pouted. I hated that pout, because when ever he did that evil pout I felt my self follow his every whim.

" Fine, give me twenty minutes." Shuichi smiled.

" Okay, put on your bathing suit." I was about to ask 'why', but the brat was already out the door. I then got up took out my retainer( yes I have retainer. How do you think I got my perfect white teeth.), brushed my teeth, and then I searched for my bathing suit for about ten minutes. ( it was at the bottom of my drawer… drawer is a weird word. It looks like draw-er hm…anyway it was at the bottom of my drawer because I never swim.) Then I met Shuichi outside in my backyard (a/n Yuki now has a backyard because he moved into a new house a year ago. Yes that explains it.) He was standing by this thing.

" What the hell is that?" I asked him.

" It is a slip and slide, Yuki. You haven't seen the commercials ?" I walked over too the 'slip and slide' and looked at the warning. It said ' people over 152 cm and 110 lbs can not go on this. It may cause spine, and other injuries'.

" Umm well I guess we can't go on it. Wait you can… but I can't,sorry." Not! I thought in my head.

" Yuki it is just a warning. Who listens to warnings anyways?" He asked .

" Everyone, especially me."

" Awww, come Yuki." He called me Yuki that mean that pouting face was coming up.

" Once, but if I get hurt I will blame you."

" Fine." He smiled then turned on the water. I saw him run and then basically dive into that thing.

" Your turn Eiri," he smiled. I didn't answer I just thought ' HELL NO. I AM NOT GOING ON THAT THING! I AM 24 AND A HALF YEARS OLD'. Shuichi looked at me, he was getting ready to do the pouty face. So I went for it. I was scared to death, but when I landed in the end of that thing I realized something; I was addicted.

Dear diary,

Hehehehehehee I got Tatsuha back for sticking me with Touma. You want to know how? Well I will tell you my favorite diary. Okay so it started this morning. I figured that since father had left to go something ' monkish' , Tatsuha was probably doing something stupid. So I grabbed my video camera and got on the next bullet train to Kyoto. Hehehehe man oh man was I right, Tatsuha was doing something stupid and it was hilarious. Okay… okay this is what happened. A few hours later I snuck up to Tatsuha's door that was slightly cracked and looked in. Oh my word I almost burst out laughing. Tatsuha was singing and dancing to an American song called " Milkshake". Oh my god it was hilarious. Tatsuha was rubbing his nipples and was singing, " My milkshake brings all the Ryus to the yard and there like it's better than yours…" I was trying so hard not to laugh. I continued to watch ,as I saw Tatsuha walk over to the stereo and switched the song. He then turned to the poster of Ryuichi and started singing, " I WANNA LLLICK YOU FROM YOUR HEAD TO YOUR TOES AND I WANNA BOOM TO THE BED DDDDOWN TO THE FLOOR," and then all the sudden he started licking the poster. He started from the head and worked his way to the toes stopping at Ryuichi's crotch. Oh my god I almost lost all my composure and came so close to laughing. Then all the sudden Ryuichi came out from the bathroom, that was connected to Tatsuha's bedroom, and asked, " Tatsuha are you having fun?" I couldn't help myself I started laughing. I mean really laughing. I was basically shaking the whole house with my laughter and then Tatsuha came out and said, " Eiri?" He looked like he was going to pummel me into the ground (hehehe pummel is a weird word too and yes it is a word.) I ran like hell with my evidence in hand.

When I got home I locked all the doors and hid in my bathroom, knowing that Tatsuha was going to come after me. Time seemed to be as slow as molasses because it was like in there for like for twenty hours( omg I need to stop saying like) before like I heard like a yell like of " Yuki" like from Shuichi.( Ahhhh to many likes)

" I am like in the bathroom, Shuichi. Is like anyone here?" I asked wondering if my brother had gotten a way in from Shuichi.

" Yeah, your brother, why? What is up with the likes?" _Dam_mit I thought.

" Tell him to get the hell out." yes I didn't use like.

" Why?"

" Because I _missed _you," I basically hears Shuichi's eyes widen. Yes it had worked.

" Oh.. Okay Yuki. I will get him out." I heard Shuichi kick Tatsuha out with a loud thunk. Tatsuha screamed, " Shuichi let me in, I need to hurt my brother."

" Is he gone ?" I asked.

" Yeah." I unlocked the door and was glomped by a lustful Shuichi.

" Wait.. Shuichi I will do that later. I need to show you this." I showed him the video and he started laughing.

" We so need to post this on the internet. It should be called ' Eiri Yuki's horny little brother'. Oh and then we should show everyone at Ng."

" Go ahead, anything to get back at my annoying little brother." Shuichi was already out the door, " Wait, Shuichi what about tonight?"

" Later Eiri. I love you."

" I love you too," Shuichi was already out the door. Hehehe the score was now two to two, but I was going to beat my little pain in the ass brother.

P.S. I officially hate slip and slides. I woke up this morning and I was in so much pain. My neck, arms, and legs hurt from that stupid thing. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on it 20 times in a row. I will never go on that thing again. Okay maybe I will, but not until I feel better.

Dear Diary,

I have found something completely disgusting and arousing at the time. I mean, who the hell came up with this crap. Okay I know you have no idea what I am talking about, but I found pictures. Pictures of what, you ask? Well I will tell you. I found pictures of Shuichi and I having sex and no it is not like they are real pictures, from like a camera. No, they are drawn pictures, which makes it even more disgusting. Oh and the thing is there just isn't 'pictures' of Shuichi and me, there are pictures of K and Hiro and other people. It is creepy. I was looking for that video Tatsuha on the internet and I find these. Sort of creepy to know that people draw these things of us. Yep that is officially creepy. So I did the only thing I could do ( not really) I called Shuichi.

" Shuichi, come here!" I screamed.

" What? I am in the shower."

" I want to show you something."

" Well let me finish my shower."

" Okay." I went back to looking at those things, called Gravitation remix. What a weird name. Anyways I was looking at them for about five minutes when Shuichi walked in.

" What Eiri?"

" I wanted to show you this ." I turned my laptop slightly so he could see what was on my computer scream.

" Why did you want to show me gay porn?" He looked at me with a weird look on his face.

" Shuichi it is not just gay porn. It is gay porn of us."I pointed to me on the screen.

" Oh," Shuichi blushed, " Where did you find this?"

" I don't know I just came across it." I shrugged my shoulders," You know Shuichi I am sort of getting turned on my by this." Shuichi blushed even more.

" Me too I guess." He then crawled into my lap and started to kiss me . I started to lift up his shirt when I heard the doorbell ring. I stopped and looked out of my study door.

" Do we have to get it?" Shuichi asked.

" No," but as soon as I said it, Shuichi's cell phone started to ring.

" Fine, I give up," Shuichi threw is hands in the air and then got up and opened the door. I heard him say. " Suguru?" and then loud sobs. I went out of my study and I saw Suguru sitting on my leather couch with Shuichi.

" What's a matter?" Shuichi asked.

" Nothing… I shouldn't have come here." Suguru pulled himself off if the couch and was walking towards the door. I stopped him, " Whoa there buddy, you had to have come here for a reason. So spit it out."

" I am so stupid. I don't even know why I came here. I thought that since Shuichi was best friends with him that he would know how to… oh I don't know. I am such a fool." Suguru mumbled on and stuck his head in his arms.

" Are you talking about Hiro?" Shuichi asked. Suguru blushed.

" I'll take that as a yes," I said to Suguru and then I turned to Shuichi, " Hey I am going to take a shower.

" Okay, Eiri."

" I'll be in the bedroom after that. So if you need me I will be there." Shuichi nodded and I

basically ran to the shower. Hehehe so then when I was done I could listen to their little ' boy talk'.

Dear diary,

Today I was caught doing something that I promised myself I would never get caught doing. I don't know if that makes any sense, but it does to me. Anyway, I was caught….. Duh duh duh…. I was caught… diary are you getting mad at me for not telling you… yes I know you are a diary, but hey I am entertaining myself… anyway I was caught singing in the shower. Usually I close the door and take a shower when Shuichi isn't there, because I have a problem. Yes, that problem is that I sing in the shower no matter what song it is. I could sing zippity doo da zippity day, for all I care. Well today I was singing a bad luck song " Welcome to my romance" and I was sort of dancing to it. I thought Shuichi was gone, so I didn't have to worry about him walking in on me. So I was singing…. La la la… and I probably must have been to busy singing that I didn't hear the door open. So here I was singing Welcome to my Romance in the shower and dancing to it dirty style. Well I go to get out of the shower and I see Shuichi standing there video camera in hand.(I mean I love the video camera, but all it seems to do is bring torture to everyone who is being taped. ) So I did what I thought was reasonable I ran after Shuichi and of course I didn't have a towel on.

" Shuichi Shindou give me back that video camera," I was chasing him around the house.

" That's it Yuki baby. Come get me," Shuichi was basically taping me run around the house screaming 'give me back that video camera'.

" Shuichi, you don't want me to get you because when I do, you are going down."

" Well then I have to wait till you take me down, baby."

" Oh that is it Shuichi. I am so going to kill you when I get my hands on you," I made attempt to knock him down, but all I did was get the wind knocked out of me.

"Nice ass shot , baby" Shuichi said while laughing.

" Oh I swear to god Shuichi I am going to hurt you," I was having fun but I wouldn't let Shuichi know it so. I stayed on the ground for a little bit because I knew Shuichi was going to come by me.

" That's it baby. Get all worked up. Come and get me." Shuichi shook his ass in my face.

"That's it ," I grabbed Shuichi's leg, but he pulled away.

" Oh yeah baby, try to make a grab at me." Okay I was going to get him. I pushed myself up and ran like hell. I wasn't a track star for nothing. When I reached Shuichi I grabbed him and then basically jumped on him.

" Eiri get off of me." He pouted.

" No you are going to get in big trouble now." I grabbed at the video camera, but he moved it away.

" Please Yuki can I keep it. I swear I won't show anybody." He pouted.

" I suppose so," I kissed him.

" Can you please get off of me now?" He asked me.

" I don't know, can I?" I played around with him.

" Erhhhmm, I am sorry to interrupt your… what ever you are doing, but Shuichi needs to be at the studio ASAP." I turned and saw Hiro.

" Sorry Hiro I… umm… got distracted." Shuichi laughed.

" Yeah I can see that," Hiro said.

" Well I got to go Eiri. I only came back to grab my coat," Shuichi said to me.

" Bye, Shu. I love you." I kissed him and in five seconds flat he was out of the door. I looked down and then I realized I was naked. ' Oh great, this probably going to be the conversation with Shuichi and his friends' I thought. I then walked into my bedroom and put on some clothes. The day hasn't even really

started and I want to go to bed. Heheheh I guess I will take a nap, bye.

* * *

Another chapter done, yay! 


	12. Where going to Michigan?

I fixed shuichi's birthday, for some reason i always think it is the 14th thanks for telling me. I don't own gravitation.

* * *

Tuesday, July 11, 2006

Dear Diary,

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! We have 34 days until are wedding. What do people do before there wedding? I am so nervous and scared. I mean I love Shuichi, but after our marriage we are stuck with each other forever. I mean what if something happens? You know what? Nothing is going to happen. I hate when I get like this, when I worry over stupid things. Shuichi and I are going to get married and no one is going to stop us. So maybe I just need to calm down. Yeah right, me calm down. I am never calm, but right now I am extremely tired. I have decided that I will count down every diary entrance till the day we get married. Yes that is what I will do. You know I like to ramble on and on. I just read my paragraph and man I thought Shuichi rambled. Well I am off to take a nap.

Nap time

"Eiri wake up." Shuichi shook me.

"What do you want?" I am very crabby when someone wakes me up. (I'm only happy in the morning when I wake up on my own and after cup of hot chocolate. Shh it is my secret I really hate coffee, so I make hot chocolate and say it is coffee)Anyway, my brother use to wake me up every morning and when I got up I would chase him with a knife screaming " don't wake me up!".

"Ummm… I want to go to Michigan," I looked startled. I didn't even know that Shuichi knew where Michigan was.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to get away from this place. I mean things are getting sort of stressed. I mean we are getting married in basically a month. Eiri I think we should take a little break away from people."

"Okay, but I meant, why go to Michigan?"

"Ohh because it borders Canada and then we can go to, two foreign countries."

"Why not Texas, it borders Mexico,"

"No I want to go to Michigan because Michigan looks like a mitten." Shuichi pouted.

"Fine, when do you want to go?" I asked.

"Ummm today,"

"Shuichi you know you have to have plane tickets, get time off of work, and you have to know where we are going to stay."

"Umm I already told Touma and he said that I could go. Also I got the plane tickets." He took them out from behind his back and showed them to me.

"What about where we are going to go in Michigan."

"We'll wing it." 'Yeah, sure we will' I thought.

"So when is this flight to Michigan?" Shuichi looked at his watch.

"Umm in 45 minutes."

"45 MINUTES! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP NOW INSTEAD OF EARLIER?"

"I wanted to let you sleep."

"YOU WANTED TO LET ME SLEEP. SHUICHI WE ARE SUPPOSDELY LEAVING FOR MICHIGAN IN 45 MINUTES AND I HAVEN'T EVEN PACKED." I was freaking out.

"Yuki I packed clothes for you, all we have to do is drive to the airport."

"You…you packed clothes for me. Am I going to like these clothes?" I asked.

"Maybe," He pulled me out of bed, "Come on we are going to miss our flight."

"Yeah that would be a horrible disaster," I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah it would be," Shuichi obviously didn't catch my sarcasm.

Dear diary,

I am on a 12 hour flight to Michigan with a bumbling idiot sitting next to me. Okay let me rephrase that … I am sitting next to a bumbling idiot that I love. It sucks to have Shuichi sitting on a plane next to me. I love him and all, but oh my goodness gracious is he annoying. I mean he is always annoying, but when he is confined to seat in a small airplane…okay it is not really small…basically... Shuichi+ airplane tres annoying. Such as:

"Hey Eiri… Hehehehe want to go have sex in the bathroom. I have never done that before. I bet it is fun."

"No Shuichi, I don't want to have sex in a small, tiny, and dirty bathroom."

"Oh please." Shuichi would have got onto his hands and knees to beg, but he didn't have enough room.

"No Shuichi, I love you but I will never have sex with you in an airplane. Never have, never will." I shook my head.

"Fine then." He pouted.

"Shuichi it is not that I don't want to have sex with you… I just don't want to have sex with you in that tiny little bathroom, which some fat old man just went in."

"I know, but I thought we could try it."

"Maybe we will try it later during this flight." 'Hehehehe I said maybe which means no' I thought.

"Okay." he smiled.

8 hrs left

I am so bored right now. Shuichi is sleeping on my shoulder. I wish I could sleep, but I can never really sleep on planes. This means one thing JET LAG.

"Hey Eiri want to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Umm truth or dare... airplane style."

I thought about it for a couple seconds, "yeah I guess so, since I have nothing better to do."

"Okay I will start. Truth or dare, Eiri?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever thought Touma was cute?"

"Ohh yeah all the time," Shuichi's face dropped, "Shuichi I was kidding. I have never thought Touma was cute. Truth or dare?'

"Truth."

"Did anything happen between you and Hiro when you were in high school?"

"No, he is and will always be my best friend, nothing more. Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to call the flight attendant over and say 'Can you help me with my boner'"

"Fine." I pushed the button and the flight attendant came over, "Excuse me miss can you help me with my…umm…boner." She blushed and turned and walked away pretending that she didn't hear me. Heheehehehehe.

"Truth or dare, brat?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever done something that you wish you could take back?"

"No, because everything I have done that I wish I could have taken back at that moment has helped me in some way. To change me and make me the person I am today. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever done something that you wish that you could take back?"

"Yes, not telling you I loved you sooner. I almost lost you," Shuichi kissed me.

"Dare."

"I didn't even ask the question."

"Let me guess where you going to say 'truth or dare'?"

"No I was going to say Dare or dare."

"Ohh in that case I will go for the dare," Shuichi laughed at me.

"I dare for you to scream I love to play with myself." Shuichi popped his head above the seat and screamed it, then immediately sat down and pretended to be asleep. Everyone was looking around.

"Truth or dare?" he whispered into my ear.

"Truth." I whispered back.

"Have you ever… shaved your arms?"

"Yeah once when I was younger," Shuichi looked at me, "What? Like you don't do it. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"When you get off the plane you have to do exactly what I say until Thursday afternoon."

"Fine, truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Dare," I said.

"I dare for you to have sex with me in the bathroom." I knew he was going to say it sooner or later.

"I guess I will since it is a dare. Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. Knock five times" I got up and walked into the bathroom.

6 hrs, 25 minutes, and 34 seconds left

I am bored again. I am always bored when I am on planes. So I did the only thing that I could possibly do when I am on a plane with Shuichi. I messed with him of course. Like when he thought I was sleeping on the plane I would poke him when he wasn't looking my way. I could feel him look around. It was so funny when he screamed, "Who ever is poking me would you please stop." A flight attendant soon came. Hhahahahaha I am so evil. Also I would throw stuff at his head and that seemed to make him even madder. I was having so much fun, until Shuichi caught me.

"Eiri Uesugi it was you." I didn't answer; I just shook up and down.

"You jerk face. I hate you! You made me feel like an idiot in front of all these people." He screamed at me.

"I love you." I smiled at him.

"Ohh no you don't. You think just because you said 'I love you' that I will forgive you. No I won't Eiri!" He looked away from me.

"I was just messing with you."

"Yeah well it wasn't funny, jerk." He kept facing the window.

"Fine, I guess since you are mad at me I won't give you my present."

"What present?" Shuichi turned around and I kissed him.

"That one," I said cockily.

"You are so lucky I love you, because if I didn't you would not be here right now."

5hrs, 13 minutes, and 36 seconds left

Lalalalalaalala, I am bored again. No surprise there. Shuichi is sleeping so that means I can't mess with him. I hate planes so much. Bored…so bored. I am thirsty. You know what? I will listen to my ipod. Nahh, I need something to do. Okay I could be typing my novel, but that is so boring. Who needs to make deadlines when everyone wants you in the writing business? Okay…okay I sort of need to make deadlines. My editor keeps threatening that they are going to drop me. Yeah right, like you are going to drop Eiri Yuki. I don't think so buddy. You know airplanes are such a rip off, before they use to give you free stuff, now you have to pay for half the stuff. What the hell is up with that? If you couldn't tell I am extremely sleepy and I feel really hyper. I don't know why I am so hyper and tired. I think I am going to try to sleep, even though I usually can't. You know what I will take some sleeping pills. Yes good night… where ever we are.

4 hrs 36 minutes 27 seconds.

I slept for maybe 37 minutes. I really don't feel any better. You know what I realized; when I am bored I write the alphabet in upper case and lower case letters. Is that normal? You know I don't think so. You know I don't think anything about me is normal. Is there such thing as normal? I mean everyone has to be weird in some way. If everyone was perfect it would be creepy. I have realized something I have rambled on and on about stuff that doesn't matter. I can't wait to get off of this freaking plane. Only 4 hrs, 34 minutes, and 37 seconds until we land. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…. Okay I am done with yeses. I can't believe that yeses is a word. Weird, I mean I doesn't seem like one, but I looked it up on my laptop dictionary and it is indeed the plural of yes. Weird, well I think I am going to try to sleep again.

2hrs, 47 minutes, and 15 seconds

I slept for almost two hrs. Woohoo! That is a new record. I can't wait till we get in Michigan. I just want to sleep. I wonder what we are going to do in Michigan.

"Eiri do you want to play a game."

"What other choice do I have?"

"None."

"Then I guess I will play."

"Let's play a trivia game to see how much we know about each other."

"Fine."

"I will start. When is my birthday?"

"April 16th, 1985." (1)

"Correct." Shuichi clapped.

"When is my birthday?"

"February 23, 1982."

"Good job." This is going so well.

"When did we first kiss?" 'That one is so easy' I thought.

"In the elevator of my apartment, when you came to see me for some unknown reason. What vegetable do I hate?"

"Celery. What is my sister's name?"

"Maiko. How many brothers do I have?"

"Two, if you count Touma. What is my favorite thing to eat?"

"Strawberry pocky." We did this for about and 1hr and half and the sad thing was we both didn't get anything wrong.

2 hrs, 14 minutes, and 17 seconds

Only a little bit to go. We're going to America…America… America. That is all Shuichi has been singing and it is stuck in my head. Ahhhh get out of my head, you retarded song.

"Shuichi I am going to hurt you."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You got that stupid song stuck in my head."

"What song?"

"The song you have been singing for the last 25 minutes."

"Ohh that song."

"Yeah that song." I smacked my forehead

45 minutes and 39 seconds

We are going to get off the plane in 45 minutes. Yes I cannot wait. Michigan here we come. I hope that the weather is good. Oh my gosh, I can't wait till I can get off this plane and stretch my legs. Lol my doctor told me I had restless leg system. J/k, but I can't believe they might actually get money for that. Restless leg syndrome my ass.

5 minutes

We are getting ready to land at the Detroit airport. Shuichi is practically jumping for joy. I am happy because I can get out of this stupid plane. Yes, does the happy dance. Well I have to turn of my laptop off, for the landing. Next time I write in you diary, I will be in Michigan. Yes! Bye.

* * *

Another ch. done yay. I hope you like it.


	13. What are we going to do in Michigan?

This is extremely short, but I figured out how I am going to end the story. Yes I know Iam going to end the story, but never fear, Miranda here is going to make a sequel. Well I hope you like it. I don't own Gravitation.

* * *

Dear diary,

I have never heard so much American rap music in my whole entire life. I mean jeez oh Pete's, why do they listen to this stuff. One song was like booty, booty ,booty, booty, rockin' and something. Shuichi was dancing to it, I mean if weren't stuck in the car he would have been shaking his ass. Surprisingly though I heard some songs that actually reminded me of our relationship. ( and no diary it wasn't the booty song) Well anyway let me tell you about my day.

" Hey Eiri let's go check out Detroit."

" Why, so we can get killed by some wanna be gangsters?" I asked him.

" No I want to go check it out. I mean when you go to Michigan what is the first place you think of in Michigan? Detroit of course." I knew that there was no point in arguing so I just had to suffer and go to Detroit. It was only about 25 minutes from our hotel. ( Holiday Inn of course). When we got there we decided to check out some of the museums. I didn't think Shuichi would be interested in them, but he proved me wrong. I was the one who couldn't stop yawning. I think the one that was the most interesting was the science museum( a/n I live in Michigan, but I don't really go to Detroit. I have been to some places for field trips. Anyway to my point, I really don't know what anything is called.) After that we were walking to our car when I saw some punk kid start walking to us.

"Yo dawgs whatcha doing on our territory?" I just looked at him and then started to move away. I didn't want to get killed in Detroit.I went to pull Shuichi's arm and say let go, but he pulled his arm away.

" Your territory? I don't see your name on it. Go home to your mother, who probably works her butt off to make sure you have a good life, and look, here you are acting like you are some little gangster. Go home, you are so not messing up my date with Eiri." Shuichi was about to chase the guy, but I grabbed him and pulled him away. The little wannabe gangster just nodded and slowly walked away. I mean who would want to listen to a Japanese guy yell at them in broken English .

" Come on Shuichi let's go back to the hotel," I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the fleeing gangster.

" But Yuki I want to stay in Detroit," he whined.

" How about you make a list of the top ten things that you want to do and I will make a list of the top ten things that I want to do and then we can compare."

" I guess so." Shuichi immediately started thinking about what we are going to do._ Yes he is quiet_ I thought, now all I had to do is write my list.

A couple hrs later

Shuichi had been knocking on the bathroom door for hours(It was the only door with a lock). He wants to know if I am done with my list, but I haven't even started. I mean how hard can it be, it is just a list. ( Ten minutes later) wrong, this list is so difficult I don't know what to do. Okay here is my sort of done list… okay maybe not even close to being done list.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

Well at least it is numbered .Okay for sure now I am going to write down stuff.

1. Let's go…put put golfing. Yeah I always did like put put golfing.

2. Let's go to the zoo… I always did like looking at the monkey's… I mean look what I am engaged to. (j/k I love you Shuichi)

3. Ummm doesn't Michigan have that Michigan Adventure place… yeah we should go there.

4. We should go to Canada… yeah that would be cool.

5.Umm one day we should go to one of the 5 great lakes and go swimming .

6. Wow I am on a roll. Where else should we go? Hmm… we should go, Go carting.

7. I have no clue as were we could go. I think I need some thinking music. (Opens itunes and listens to "If you wannabe my lover" by the Spice Girls. Don't laugh at me diary I have weird tastes in music.)Hmm... we could go to Lansing the capital of Michigan.

8. We should go camping. Or is that weird to go camping when you are on vacation. Oh well it will be fun.

9. Hmmm we should go to Mackinac Island ( Pronounced mac inaw weird Michigander people.)

10. Maybe we should go to Ohio and go to cedar point heard that was fun. You know I think it is sort of funny that we are on vacation in Michigan and we are going to go to other places.

" Eiri are you done in there? You have been in there for at least 2 and hrs singing to the spice girls! Can you please come out?"

I blushed, " Yeah I am going to come out right now." I then got up, unlocked the door, and entered the world of my lovely hotel.

" Oh my god he decided to come out!" Shuichi put his hands on his face and made a big 'owlish his mouth.

" Well you know me, I always have to come out and see my lovely Shuichi's face at least once in this oh so blessed day. I mean I feel so happy I could dance," I said putting on my creepily cheerful face and continued, " Who wouldn't be cheerful if they had you by their side? I mean you are so cute and I love you oh so much…"

Shuichi cut me off, " Eiri please stop you are freaking me out."

I laughed, " That was the point. So did you make your list?"

" Yes Mister-I-am-so-cheerful , I did." He handed it to me.

I looked at it and then said , " Shuichi this is very bad."

" What? What is wrong with it?"

" We basically wrote the same thing."

"So, your point is?"

" I am becoming more and more like you every day." I threw my hands up in the air and flung my self on the couch ( we are in a penthouse/ suite thing so we have a couch)

" Eiri you are so overdramatic. Stop acting like a baby." I just stared at Shuichi for a long time, " What? Why are you staring at me?"

" You know sometimes you sound almost exactly like me, and that is scary."

* * *


	14. Fly swatters and Swingdancing

Another chapter done. I hope you like it. Oh and of courseI don't own Gravitation.

* * *

Dear diary,

Tomorrow we are going to do number one on our to do list. Woowho I can't wait… seriously I am excited. I know that is sad, but I can't help it. I really want to go swimming in Lake Erie. Yes I know it sounds like my name, but I am not conceited (laughs evilly), I just like to go swimming. I never told anyone this, but secretly deep down in inside I am half mermaid. Yep… for sure, I am a merman. You know it is funny how I can make myself laugh over the stupidest things. Like I don't even realize it, but I talk to myself all the time. I even make fun of myself and laugh at what stupid things I do. Is that weird? You know it probably is very weird, but hey, I am just a weird guy. Omg I was just reading these jokes in the book I was reading. Okay here they are.

What's in the middle of a jellyfish? A jelly button. Hhahahahahaha so funny…not.

What goes tick, tock, woof, woof? A watch dog. Umm…no

How do porcupines play leapfrog? Very carefully. That is not even funny.

Why did the parrot carry an umbrella? So he could be Polly- saturated. HAHAHAHAAHAH I GET IT, POLLY- SATURATED…j/k.

What do you call a chicken at the North Pole? Lost. What? Anyone at the North Pole could be lost.

What do you call a flying monkey? A hot- air baboon. It is so stupid it is funny, just like Napoleon Dynamite.

Whoa you know what is cool. Palindromes… you know those things that say the same spelt forward and backwards. Like mom, wow, racecar, dad, etc. Some of them a really long like these: Ma has a ham, A man, a plan, a canal; Panama, Rise to vote sir, No lemons, no melon, Was it a car or cat I saw, Doc, note: I dissent. A fast never prevents fatness. I diet on cod. Now you just have to find out when you can say them and then you could tell everyone you just used Palindromes. As you can tell, I am totally crazy and I am also very tired. You know those moments where you are tried, but you just can't fall asleep. Yep that is what I am suffering from. Shuichi here seems to be suffering from snoreitis. Yes, because he is sleeping right here next to me snoring away. I wish I could be sleeping, but I can't so I will type useless stuff. This entry probably doesn't make any sense, but that is a-okay with me. Okay so back to my pointless rambling. Oh dear lord… look what I have just wrote; merman, palindromes, sonorities. It is happening, I have Shuichi Shindou disease. It's when you spend too much time with Shuichi and then… Gasp!… You start to act more and more like him everyday. I mean I have proof of this disease… look what I just wrote… look what I am writing. Okay I need to get back some more of my cool/aloofness back. Operation turn me back into a cold-hearted bastard is now in action… okay I don't want to be a cold-hearted bastard… maybe a little bit more in between Shuichi and me. You know what I will figure it out tomorrow on the sandy beach (a.k.a Lake Erie). Hey you know what else I wonder. How can Hiro not be like Shuichi? I mean doesn't he have to at least sort of act like him. Doesn't Shuichi rub off on him? You know I am just going to have to call him… first thing in the morning. Right now, all my panicking has made me tired.

Dear diary,

I am usually not very crabby in the morning unless someone wakes me up. I mean, I am use to Shuichi waking me up, but today I was super crabby. It must have been because I was woken up by Shuichi hitting me in the face with a fly swatter.

" What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him as I rubbed my sore nose.

" There was a creepy bug on you, for all we know it could have been poisonous."

" Why didn't just tell me or get it off with out using a fly swatter."

"Gross, like I would touch that creepy bug, and if I woke you up, you would have freaked out."

"I would not," I put arms over my chest.

"Yes you would. Last time I asked you to kill a spider you freaked out and jumped on top the bed."

"It was really big," Shuichi shook his head, "I'm sorry I have arachnophobia."

"No you just don't have arachnophobia. You have I'm- afraid-of-every-kind-of-bug phobia."

"Shut up, I am going back to sleep." I pulled the covers over my head only to have them pulled down by Shuichi.

"You can't we are going to the beach today and we should get ahead start."

"Did you check the weather?"

"Ummm….no. I didn't think about that one." Shuichi admitted honestly.

"Figures, well we should check it before we go anywhere.

"Fine." We sat down on the bed and watched the news."

"Today we are going to have a low of 69 and the high is going to be around 73. We also are most likely going to have a big storm. There is an 89 chance of rain," The weatherman said.

"I guess we can't go swimming today."

"Awwww come on. I really want to go." Shuichi pouted.

I shook my head, "Why don't we go tomorrow, it is going to be a lot warmer and beside I don't want to go to a lake when it rains."

"Fine, I guess we can stay here." Shuichi put his head down.

"Oh that is right. I need a very important phone call." I said. Hehehehe I had a plan to get Shuichi back for hitting me with a fly swatter, "What ever you do, do not listen to my conversation."

"Why?"

"Because it is an important phone call." Hehehehe Shuichi for sure was going to listen in and since there wasn't another phone in the suite so, he was just going to have to listen through the door.

I walked into the other room and took out my cell phone. I didn't call anyone I just started talking into my phone.

"Eiri is that you… yes I am, but Eiri it is not fun staying with Shuichi… he just hit me in the head with a fly swatter… no I don't want to stay… can't I just tell him that I am Tatsuha… he is your boyfriend after all…fine I will stay with him until the end of this trip and then you are on your own." I ended the call and walked out, only to run straight into Shuichi.

"What do you mean your Tatsuha?"

"I guess you caught me. Eiri didn't want to come with you to Michigan. He and I made a deal to switch places and he would pay me.'

"Why did he do it?"

"Because he doesn't like you." Shuichi ran into the bedroom and cried. It hurt me to see him like this. Maybe I went too far.

"Wait Shuichi it was just a joke. I am Eiri." Shuichi came out of the bedroom.

"Prove it," Shuichi poked me on the shoulder, "Say the poem."

"Shuichi do I have to?" The poem was something Shuichi and I had created incase Tatsuha or Ryuichi decided to pull a prank on us and mess up our relationship. (It had happened 3 times already. Evil people)

"Say it."

"Fine… What we had was love at first sight.

And man oh man were you so tight.

You're so sexy and super cool.

Every time I look at you, you make me drool.

I wish I had met you long before we met.

You make me have dreams that are wet.

For it is you I love with all my heart.

I have loved you from the very start.

There are you happy, Shuichi. I said you completely stupid poem."

"Eiri that was not very funny. Why did you do it?" Shuichi put his arms over his chest.

"Because you hit me in the face with a fly swatter and woke me up."

"That is not a good enough reason."

"Sure it is."

"Yeah right. I can't believe you did that to me. I don't know if I could ever forgive you." Shuichi turned around and put his arm around my chest.

"Shuichi not matter how hard you try, you could never be mad at me. Face the facts, you love me," I snaked me arm around his waist and pulled him to me.

"Your right, but I can still can torture you," he stated.

"Yes you could, but I could also torture you."

"Then it is on. "

"Fine. You're going down, Shuichi Shindou" I stood up.

"No, Eiri Uesugi, you are going down."

Dear diary,

I camped out in the bathroom trying to decide what I should do to Shuichi. So far, I have been outsmarted. Shuichi has tripped me, squirted me, kicked me , tickled me, dropped stuff on my head, put a big spider on my hand( okay it wasn't that big, but still I hate spiders), and he has basically tortured me in ways that I didn't think were possible. I need to find a weakness or something to get back at Shuichi. I know I could call Hiro he might know of something.

"Hello." some one answered the phone.

"Hiro is that you? You don't sound like yourself."

"Umm no it is me Suguru I will go get him." _OHHHHHHHHHH_, I thought.

"Hello," I heard Hiro say.

"Hiro I need a weakness. I need something to get back at Shuichi with."

"Ummm… he hates to be alone," Hiro paused for a second and then continued, "Are you trying to trick him. It is not going to work; I have tried and have failed miserably. Shuichi is smart except he gets distracted very easily. Why do you think Shuichi finished last in his class?"

"I just figured he wasn't good at school work."

"Nope he was distracted and when he gets distracted he won't get anything done."

"So distraction is the key to beating him at this game."

"Yes, but be careful because he might catch you trying to distract him."

"Thanks Hiro."

"Your welcome." Hiro was about to hang up when I said, "Have fun with Suguru." I heard him blush over the phone. Hehehehe

Hmmm if Shuichi gets distracted (I cannot believe I could not think about distracting him) easily, then what could I do to distract him without him realizing that it is a trick. Maybe I could call him. That would at least get me out of this stupid bathroom. Hmmm, it is just what should I do when I get out of the bathroom. Who knows, I will just have to go with the flow. I picked up my cell phone and called the hotel.

"Hello, Holiday Inn's Linda speaking. How can I help you?"

"Ummm I locked my self out and my roommate is inside with the key and he doesn't seem to hear me knocking. I was wondering if you could give me the extension, so I can call him."

"Sure, I wouldn't mine. What room number are you?"

"Ummm…I'm not sure. I do know that I am in the penthouse suit on the top floor."

"Oh, well if you could tell me your name maybe I can find what suit you are in."

"Eiri Uesugi. Do you need me to spell it?"

"Yes if you could."

"Okay E, as in elephant- I, as in igloo- r as in red- and I, as in igloo."

"E-i-r-i, am I correct?"

"Yes, okay my last name is Uesugi. U, as in unicorn- e, as in elephant- s, as in sand- u, as in umbrella- g, as in girl- i, as in igloo."

"U-e-s-u-g-i, right?"

"Correct."

"You are in the penthouse suit room number 336."

"Yes I think so."

"I will put you through then."

"Thank you." I hate talking to people over the phone. The phone started to ring.

"Hello, Yuki."

"How did you know it was me?" he must have been listening in on my conversation. Dammit.

"I've been listening in on your conversation. Hehehehe Yuki you think you can distract me, but I am on to you."

"Are you sure you're not distracted right now? Are you sure you're not walking around while you're talking to me." There was a pause and then I heard Shuichi mutter "Dammit"

"Thanks Shuichi for giving me enough time to get out of the bathroom, Love ya bye." I hung up on him and snuck into the bedroom.

"Damn you Yuki. I hate you so much." Shuichi was obviously looking for a reaction, so he could find out where I was. He was so not going to get it.

"Eiri, you make me so mad. All of this for trying to get a stupid bug off you. I quit you win." Hmmm… should I believe him, I thought.

"Eiri, I said I give up."

I walked silently up behind him and grabbed him by the waist, "How can I be so sure?" I whispered in his ear.

"You can't," Shuichi stepped on my foot and pushed me down.

"Oh no you don't," I grabbed onto his leg as he tried to run away.

"Eiri let go," Shuichi struggled to get out of my grip.

"Nope, not until you promise no more tricks."

"Fine, you win. I will give up."

"Oh and Shuichi…"

"Yeah,"

"You know you love me. You want hold me. You want to kiss me."

Laughing, Shuichi shook his head, "You're right, I do." he kissed me on the lips.

So there you have it, Diary. My day hasn't even really started and has been so very crazy.

Later that day

Dear Diary,

It is raining, I love rain, it makes me want to crawl under my blanket and read a good book. I am so very tired, but you know how it is. When you try to fall asleep, you just feel more awake. I hate that feeling. Right now, I am just staring out of the window. I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't gone to New York. Would I have still have met Shuichi? Would I be as happy as I am now? Would I have ever have come to Michigan? I hate asking myself what if questions, but I can't help but wonder. Every time it rains, I think about the things in my life and every time the sun comes out, I realize I wouldn't change a thing even if I could.

"What are you thinking about?" Shuichi asked me.

"Just wondering about life."

"I know what you mean; every time it rains I do the exact same thing."

"You know it is scary how we seem to have different personalities, but we do the same things."

"Great minds think a like," Shuichi smiled at me.

"I guess they do."

"You know we should do something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should share our deepest darkest secrets."

"Fine, if you go first."

Shuichi thought for a while," When I first saw you, deep down inside I knew that you were the only one for me."

I shook my head, "I have always wanted…to learn…how to…," Shuichi looked interested in what I had to say, "Swing dance."

"Really Yuki, me too. I have always wanted to learn. You know we should learn one day. Maybe we could do that dance at our wedding."

"I guess we could, but were would we find some to teach us."

"I'm sure we will find someone."

"I guess so."

Sorry beach, tomorrow we are going to look for someone to teach us how to swing dance. Man what a crazy day.

* * *

Hoped you like it. 


	15. December

Two chapters in one day. Go myself. Well hope you like. Don't own Gravi.

* * *

Dear diary,

Before every time I tried to remember the past it made me feel sad, but today was different.

Earlier that day

Shuichi and I were sitting in front of the place that taught swing-dancing lessons. I was about to head in, when Shuichi said something.

"Yuki, before you go in. I want to know… what is your favorite American song?

I answered without thinking, "'December' by the Collective Souls."

"I haven't heard that. Why do you like that song?"

"It is an old song. I heard it when I was in New York."

"I know there is a story behind it." Shuichi urged me to continue

"Okay… it was a week before the…incident with Kitazawa. Kitazawa said that he was sick and Touma had this important meeting to attend so he asked me if I wanted to stay alone in the hotel. I mean come on a sixteen year old alone in a penthouse suit in America, of course I said yes," I smiled at Shuichi and then continued, "So I was listening to the radio when that song came on, and I immediately liked it. It just made me smile and I was dancing around the apartment. Well after the song ended, I would listen to the same radio station hoping that they would play it again, but they never did. Every day I would try to listen to that song again, but it never came on. Then, that stuff with Yuki happened and I could not smile, I felt horrible. Like I wasn't supposed to live, that I should have died to. I felt so sad and…. I just couldn't help myself." Tears fell down my face as I took a deep breath and continued, "And then, when it came time to go home, as we were driving in the car to the airport, that song came on. It made me smile…I felt like everything was going to be okay again. That I had a purpose in life. That I was going to make a difference."

I looked over at Shuichi and noticed that he was crying, too, "You know Shuichi the same thing happens when I listen to the 'Rage Beat'. It reminds me of you and it makes me want to fall in love with you all over again."

"Eiri I love you."

"I love you too." A comfortable silence fell around us.

"So are you ready to learn how to swing dance?" Shuichi asked.

"Hell yes!" I smiled at him with all my heart.

"Me too," We got out of the car and started to walk to the doors.

"You know Shuichi; you still have to tell me your favorite American song."

"I don't know if I could compare to yours."

"Nothing could compare to anything that I do, but I am sure it will come close." I joked around.

"I will tell you, if you let me listen to that song."

"Deal," I shook his hand and then took off screaming, "Race you inside."

"Hey you cheater, you got a head start." Shuichi screamed at me.

"You snooze you lose." I screamed back.

* * *


	16. A Broken Karaoke Machine

I'm sorry that i didn't update in a long time and I am sorry that is so very short, but i had majors writers block. Anyway I do not own gravitation or any of its characters.

* * *

Dear diary,

It is very late…. Okay you caught me it is 8:30 pm and I am very tired. Swing dancing takes a lot out of you and I have decided to give up. I know you should never give up, but I just can't do it. Shuichi on other hand is pretty good at, but for me I am just ok. I tried it out and that my diary, is what really counts. Well anyways I am tired, night.

Dear diary,

Today I had a good morning, besides the fact of waking up sore and having an extremely bad sore throat that made me sound like frogger. I was okay. One of the reasons it was good, is because when I woke up, I caught Shuichi dancing and singing to the song 'Barbie Girl'. This was good thing, because Shuichi always catches me dancing along to it, and he always laughs at me. So the only choice I had to do before he turned the song off was to catch him in the act.

"Ahah, I knew it. You make fun of me, but all this time you have dancing to the song 'Barbie Girl' all this time." Shuichi jumped 20 ft in the air.

"Oh my word, you scared the shitake mushrooms out of me." Shuichi's heart was beating very quickly.

"The shitake mushrooms out of you?" I asked with my Froggy voice.

"Eiri, my darling Eiri, you sound like a frog."

"Don't change the subject, you were dancing to "Barbie Girl" and you always make fun of me." I sounded emotional because I was very tired and sore.  
"Okay so I have an obsession with that song I just had to dance to it. Here take some medicine." Shuichi handed me some medicine.

"Thanks… hey you did it again!!! You changed the subject" I yelled at him.

"Oh I did," Shuichi said with an innocent smile.

"Shuichi you are nothing but pure evil and I am going to get you," I said getting ready to chase him, but I started coughing. You know one of those horrible coughs that hurt your throat really bad. It was one of those coughs."

"Eiri Uesugi, get on the couch now and rest." I did what Shuichi said with out a word. He can be very scary. (A/n I don't if I put this already, but they are in an apartment hotel like thing so they have a couch a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom)

So anyway, we were sitting on the couch watching TV, when that coo coo for cocoa puffs commercial came on and when came I just thought, 'I'm coo coo for Shuichi's nuts.' I was just so overwhelmed and I wanted them so badly, but I felt stupid for asking. Obviously Shuichi was enjoying his TV show that had come back on and I didn't want to mess with him. So I just grabbed for them.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi asked him.

"I wanted your cashews." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"They might hurt your throat."

"My throat feels better. Please can't I just have a little bit of cashews?"

"Fine you can have some, but only because I love you."

"I love you too, and your nuts."

"We appreciate it."

Dear diary,

I feel like crap. Stupid Michigan and its weird climate changes that got me sick. I feel crappy and alone because Shuichi ran out to go get me some chicken noodle soup. I am worrying about him because all alone in this very cold place and what he has trouble. I am not there to protect him from the cold weather and what if he has trouble. What is my poor Shuichi going to do?

"Eiri I am back. It was so lovely outside and I had no trouble at all." Shuichi said as he walked into the room to check on me. I felt relieved when I saw him.

"How are you feeling, Yuki-poo?" Shuichi asked me.

"Shuichi I am sick, not delusional. Do not ever call me Yuki-poo ever again."

"What if I called you Eiri-poo? Is that any better"

"No nothing with the name poo in it. Understand?"

"Understood, sir" Shuichi gave me a salute.

"You can call me sir only if you go make me some chicken noodle soup for my sore throat."

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy."

When Shuichi left the room, I felt my eyes getting drowsy. I found myself having the weirdest dream. I saw Shuichi standing above me saying, "Eiri I am so sorry. I will pay for it. I didn't mean to set the microwave on fire. It was an accident. I'm sorry that when I went to get the fire extinguisher I accidentally broke your laptop. I hope you can forgive me. I didn't mean it. Just like I didn't mean it when I broke the toilet handle and the…. the karaoke machine that you love so much."

"Shuichi…." my eyes were coming into focus and I could see him hovering over me, I just had the worst dream ever. I dreamt that you broke my karaoke machine that you are not supposed to touch unless I am in the room."

"Ummm…. Surprise kiss," Shuichi threw himself on top of me.

Pushing Shuichi away I scream, "Shuichi!!!!! You broke my karaoke machine." I was so furious at him.

"I… umm… Accidentally broke it along with your laptop, the microwave, and the toilet handle."

"Shuichi I don't care about those things, that happens every day."

"It does not. I am not that big of a klutz."

"Really than how did you break my karaoke machine?"

"Well… you see I was…umm dancing around and I accidentally knocked it over and broke the screen."

"That proves it you are a klutz."

"I'm sorry, please don't kick me out," Shuichi said while backing away from me, afraid that I was going to tell him to leave.

"Shuichi, I love you with all my heart and soul. I would never ever throw you out, even if you tried to kill me… okay maybe I would then…but Shuichi, I love you and I would never throw away someone so special in my life just because you broke my karaoke machine and laptop. Those things are easy to replace, you aren't."

"Awwww, I love you to Eiri."

"But you know Shuichi; you still are going to replace all those things."

"I don't have to."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I didn't break any of those things I just wanted to see if you really truly did love me and you do."

"Shuichi!!!!! I am so going to get you." I got up ready to grab him, but he was already out the door.

* * *

Hope you liked it. 


	17. Milkshakes and Wedding Plans

I don't own gravitation or any of it's characters.

* * *

Dear diary,

Walking in on Shuichi dancing is a daily event and of course it was going to happen just like any other day, but today was different. Today was fun. Ok, so let me tell you the story.

I woke up from my midmorning nap and looked around. I didn't see Shuichi, but I heard music coming from the kitchen area. Walking over to the kitchen I saw dishes in the sink, but still no sight of Shuichi. Turning around I caught sight of him. He was in the corner singing "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and there like it's better than you…Yuki why did you turn it off."

"I am sorry to inform you but you don't have a milkshake." I said, while walking away from the radio.

"Yes I do, it is right here." Shuichi picked up a milkshake and shoved it into my face.

"Ohh what flavor is it."

"Yuki it is me Shuichi, of course it is strawberry."

"To bad it wasn't chocolate like I had last night," I winked at Shuichi.

"For your information, I am vanilla."

"I thought you were strawberry."

"For your information I am strawberry vanilla, strawnilla." Shuichi said pointing to his skin and his hair.

"For your information I am all French vanilla, baby, and frenilla." I said pointing to my skin and my hair.

"For your information, that was even stupider than mine."

"For your information stupider isn't a word."

"Stop saying for you information, you are being stupid."

"I am being stupid? You just called yourself, strawnilla."

"Well you called yourself, frenilla."

"So, mine was ten times cooler than yours, but than again everything that involves me is cooler than something that involves you."

"Ohh you are right, you are a cold hearted bastard and I am sweet innocent victim in this relationship."

I started laughing, "You innocent? Yeah right, keep telling yourself that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shuichi yelled at me.

"It means, for someone as naughty as your were _last night_, it is hard to believe your are innocent."

Shuichi looked defeated for a few moments and then shrugged, "What can I say, I love Frenilla."

"Ohhhh, well baby I must say, I do like strawnilla," I said in a husky voice.

"Well maybe we should mix your frenilla with my strawnilla," he said as he slowly walked closer to me, "Frawnilla, baby."

"I can't believe you just said Frawnilla." I said as I closed the distance between him and me.

"Well you know me," Shuichi whispered in my ear and he was right, _I did know him._

Dear Diary,

I have been thinking about our wedding, and I have been having second thoughts about the whole thing. So I went to Shuichi with my new notion about the wedding.

"Shuichi, you know I love you right,"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking about the wedding and was having second thoughts…" Shuichi didn't let me finish and started bursting out into tears.

"Eiri, you want to cancel the wedding, don't you?"

"It's n…" once again I was interrupted by a very upset Shuichi.

"You realized that you don't love me anymore, well at least not enough to get married."

"Shu…," do I even have to say that I was interrupted again.

"Eiri, I just don't know what brought this on, we were fine…" I finally cut Shuichi off with a kiss.

"We still are Shuichi. I just wanted to discuss our wedding plans."

"Oh," was the only sound coming from that cute mouth of his.

"You see we planned to have the wedding too soon," Shuichi interrupted.

"So you want to wait for another couple years?" Shuichi frowned.

"Of course not, I just want to plan it better and set it back a few months."

Shuichi's face brightened when I said this, "I agree."

" I also say that we should finish up this week of vacation in Michigan and when we return home we will come up with all the wedding plans. "

"I am up to that," Shuichi walked to the couch and sat down.

"So in the meantime I guess we should enjoy the rest of our vacation," I said seductively as I sat down right next to Shuichi.

"You know Eiri I think I already am enjoying our vacation," Shuichi moved closer to me, so that he was basically in my lap.

"Really, but that's not really fun, I haven't done anything yet."

"No, but I have," he whispered in my ear and started kissing down my neck, "Who said you always had to start the fun anyway."

Dear diary,

Three more days of Michigan left before we are gong to leave Michigan. I know it seems weird, but for as long as I have been here, I know I am going to miss this place. It will always be in my heart, man does that sound cheesy. Hmmm cheese, that sounds good since I haven't had breakfast yet. A nice cheesy omelet sounds very good to me. I wonder what Shuichi is doing. I haven't heard him for over an hour. Oh no what if something bad happened to him, like he went to plug in the play station and he got electrocuted. Or what if he was sleeping and he rolled over with the pillow over his face. If I keep on thinking of deadly scenarios I am going to freak myself out. So I guess I should pull an operation find Shuichi (OFS). I searched in the bedroom he wasn't there. I looked into the bathroom; he was nowhere to be seen. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him. So I thought maybe he left and I wasn't paying attention. So I called his cell phone only to find it sitting on the living room table. Hmmm I am getting very worried.

"Shuichi are you in here?" I screamed.

"MMMMmhmhmhm," I heard the sound from somewhere in the bedroom.

I walked closer and called, "Shuichi are you okay?"

"Mhmbigvbvaubd," The sound came from the closet. Impossible, I thought as I checked there. I opened it up and there was Shuichi sitting there with a sock in his mouth and his arms and legs tied together with a rope.

I looked at him and asked, "What happened to you?"

"K," I heard the word clearly even with the sock in his mouth.

"K?" I asked.

Shuichi started to scream, "Lohsabusb ouut heisb beahjbjkasbhkin yohs,"

"What?" I asked as I was getting ready to pull out the sock. Right then I realized exactly what he said when I felt the cold metal of the gun hit my head. Everything went black.

When I woke up, Shuichi was sitting next to me on a plane seat.

"What happened?" I asked.

"K happened,"

"Where are we?"

"We are on a plane back home to Japan."

"Where is K?" I asked Shuichi, but then I saw my answer walk down the aisle and sit in the plane seat next to me.

"What the hell was that all about, K?" I yelled at him.

"Well Shuichi decided to take time off with out consulting me his manager."

"So, he asked Touma."

"He didn't ask me. So I naturally assumed that he was sick or something bad happened to him. Until asked Touma, two days ago, and found out that Shuichi was taking a vacation. A vacation in the middle of the album we were working on."

"Are you serious, you bound and gag Shuichi, knock me over the head with your gun and for what? All this because Shuichi took a vacation."

"Yes," K answered.

"You crazy American, I am going to tell Touma to fire you when we get back." I threatened.

"Go ahead it is not going to work," He answered.

I looked at Shuichi with a questioningly look, "He is right Eiri, Touma won't do anything." Shuichi answered my question.

"Fine, but when we return home we will have a week to our selves." I stated.

"Why, would I let you do that?"

"Because you don't want to know what happens when I am angry." I gave him my famous glare that would shatter through anyone's attempt to say no to me. (I use this on Shuichi all the time)

"Fine, but you will only get a week and Shuichi has to promise to work double time for the week he missed."

I looked at Shuichi; he nodded and said, "Deal, now go find another seat."

"Yeah, you are bugging us."

Dear diary,

We just returned home from our twelve hour flight from Michigan. I miss it. I wasn't ready to come back so soon. I was looking forward to our three more days of freedom. Now that Shuichi and I are back, we now have to work out the wedding plans. This is something I am definitely not looking forward to. I was planning on using those three days for worry free fun, but now I am back home with a wedding falling on my shoulders. I mean, we talked about the wedding and decided a few things, but none of the things we discussed were really that important. I mean we wanted our wedding to be sometime this month, but that is not going to happen. We haven't even decided where we are going to have it, or how we are going to do it. Where is the reception going to be? When are we going to get our tuxes, or should one of us where a dress. What should we wear? My mind was full of questions that needed to be answered for this wedding to be successful. I want to tell Shuichi exactly what is going through my mind right now, but he is sleeping and I can't bring myself to wake him.

I just love him so much, and I am worrying so much. What if the wedding goes totally wrong? What if we Shuichi changes his mind for some reasons, and realizes he doesn't want a cold hearted bastard for his husband?

"Eiri," Shuichi spoke quietly from where he was laying on the bed.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. You need to stop concentrating on the bad things that will never happen and think about the good things that will come out of this marriage.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"I have been laying here watching you frown and I have seen a flicker of fear come across your face. "

"Wow, you can tell all that by just looking at me." I smiled with amazement.

"What can I say, I know you all to well Eiri Uesugi. Now rest, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"What is so busy about it?" I asked.

"Ohh we are just going to discuss everything that we need to for this wedding."

"It will be a busy day," I kissed him and then went to sleep, "I love you Shuichi Shindou."

"I love you too."

* * *

sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you liked it. 


	18. Wedding Song and Basically Vows

I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters.

* * *

Dear diary,

Today is the day that Shuichi and I discuss our wedding plans. I have no idea what I would like to happen. Wow am I confused, I hope we can come up with a plan. I would like to get married soon, but we might have to push the date back. Grrr, I don't want to push the date back, I want that brat to totally be mine already. I hate weddings so much, but I don't suppose that I will hate mine. I mean if I do, wouldn't that say that there is a problem mentally? I don't know, I really don't think I am mental, but who knows I am trying to marry Shuichi. Who ever would do that is definitely crazy? J/k I love the little guy. Eww, when I said that it sounded like it would come from a creepy old man trying to molest a child. Ok maybe not that intense, but still pretty intense.

You know what, I don't even really know what I am writing. It is six in the morning and I am bored out of my mind waiting for Shuichi to wake up. Heh ,like that is going to happen soon. Yeah right, Shuichi can barely get up at nine, he will never wake up at six in the morning. Which basically means I have to wait about three hours more. You know what probably more than that because we went to bed late( if you know what I mean). Lol I crack myself up, I can't believe I am up at six in the morning I should be cuddling up to my stud muffin. Heck yes , praise the lord!!!! My STUD MUFFIN!!! Lol, I said stud muffin. But anyway I am going to go back to bed before this morning entry becomes any crazier.

Dear diary,

It is the twelve in the afternoon , and Shuichi is still sleeping. I would wake him but I don't have the heart to do it. He deserves some sleep, from what we did last night., but jeez can the freaking idiot just wake up already. I don't know why he is sleeping so late, he never sleeps in this late. Okay you caught me he does sleep in this late, but come on!!! I want him right now….. Not in that way , but in the way were we can discuss or wedding ideas.

WAIT!!!!! I think I hear Shuichi…… nope he must have just rolled over. I guess I should just lay down on the couch and wait until he gets up.

Dear diary,

Shuichi scared the hell out of me earlier, but it is okay because he made it up to me by coming up with our wedding song. I guess I should probably tell you diary, because in a diary, that is what you should do. Ok, so he scared me by sneaking up on me. I mean he was très (very) sneaky. Earlier I had went to go lay on the couch, but as soon as I turned around he was there. It was très scary, when I turned around and saw bright pink hair in my face. And because I was so scared… I sort of… ummm… screamed a girly high pitched scream. Shuichi, hearing me scream, started to scream and then he fell to the floor laughing.

" Did I scare you," Shuichi asked the question anyway, even though it had an obvious answer.

" No, you just surprised me," I said trying to avoid him mentioning my girl scream, it didn't work.

" Oh I just thought I scared you because you screamed a very high scream," Shuichi said smugly.

" Oh are you sure you didn't hear you own voice when you screamed after me?" Score me!!!

" Nope, I am absolutely sure it was you," Shuichi said trying to come up with a come back.

" Yeah whatever, we need to get started on wedding planning."

" Awww can't we at least wait until after breakfast?" Shuichi asked in a sad tone.

" Of course, but why are you sad ? Don't you want to plan for our wedding," I questioned ,wondering what was wrong.

" Eiri, of course I want to do our wedding plans. It is just the thought that we have so much work to do and no time to have fun," Shuichi spoke in a sad tone.

I looked at him with shock, " Shuichi," he looked up at me with those violet eyes, " every day I spend with you, you make me laugh and smile. There is no such thing as a boring day when you are around. So stop frowning and get your ass off the couch and help me make breakfast."

"Aww Eiri, that was a cute speech. You ruined it though with the get your ass up part though," Shuichi smiled at me.

" What can I say? I am a ruiner. I like to ruin speeches that have anything to do with being cute. I don't do cute," I said in a fake serious tone.

" Oh, but Yuki, you do me," Shuichi smiled and I still can't believe Shuichi came up with that.

" Touché."

" Now go on gorgeous, make me some breakfast," Shuichi pulled of from the couch.

" When did you become the boss of me?" I asked as I complied with Shuichi's demand.

" Eiri I have been the boss of you ever since I met you, you just never knew it." Shuichi said this to me and gave me a kiss quick on the lips before he went to take a shower, while I made breakfast.

Thinking about the words Shuichi had said, I realized they were true. That man had me wrapped around his little finger and there was no way I could deny him as long as he was there to give me his pouty face.

After breakfast

" Okay Shuichi let's start this wedding planning," I said as I was sitting down at the kitchen table.

" You know Eiri I have no idea where to start do you?"

" Nope, I have no clue."

" Well maybe we should get a wedding planner," Shuichi suggested.

" Wow, that is the first bright thing you have said all day," I teased.

" Nuh uh," Shuichi said getting defensive.

" A huh ," I said messing with him.

" Nuh uh."

" A huh."

" Nuh uh."

" A huh,"

" Nuh uh times a million," oh I saw where Shuichi was going with this.

" A huh times infinity." Oh I tot tally beat him.

" Nuh uh times infinity plus one," Shuichi tried to counter.

" Shuichi that is not possible, infinity is the highest you can go you can't add one."

" Yes you can," Shuichi countered.

" No you can't."

" Yes you can."

" No you can't," before this continued I crossed the table and kissed him to shut him up, " So where were we?"

" Yes you can," Shuichi stated and I wanted to kill him.

" Shuichi fine you can , now can we continue with our wedding plans."

Shuichi paused for a second and then spoke, " Yes we can."

" Good, now I think that a wedding planner will be a perfect idea because neither of us knows what we are doing."

" Yeah," Shuichi agreed.

" So, I think in a little bit I will call Touma and he can help us."

" Yeah, but isn't there something else we can do?"

" Like what?"

" I don't know, but what do we do if we have a wedding planner?" Shuichi asked.

" Shuichi, the wedding planner will ask us what we want it is just that she will know what to do."

" Oh well, since we're talking about the wedding can we decide our wedding song?" Shuichi asked..

" Of course if that is what you want to do, baby"

" Oh well let's come up with a song together,"

" Okay well do you want it to be a Bad Luck song?"

" No, I want it to be something that neither of us did," Shuichi stated.

" Okay, but," I thought for a second, but it sounded like he already had the song picked out, " Shuichi do you already have a song."

" Yeah but I wanted to make sure you liked it to,"

" Well do you have it with you? "I asked wondering what Shuichi picked out.

" Yeah of course, I heard this song from Michigan, so it is in American ," Shuichi screamed as he ran down the hall.

" You mean it would be in English," I said out loud to myself when Shuichi left the room. As I sat on the couch I was wondering what song Shuichi picked out. I hope it wasn't that booty booty booty song that we heard on the radio that one time. But then I thought about it, Shuichi wouldn't pick that song or a song like it. It has to be something really good, something that had meaning. It was not like Shuichi didn't speak English, I mean it is not the best, but he would be able to grasp the songs meaning. The more I thought about Shuichi's song I was excited to hear what it was.

When Shuichi walked into the room he carried his iPod with him. He connected it to the speakers started the song and came over and sat next to me on the couch. He looked at me and smiled.

( a/n I know you probably don't want to read the song lyrics, I never do. But if you do read them I think they match Eiri and Shuichi's relationship in the earlier stages really well. So it is up to you)

He's Everything You Want- Vertical Horizon

Somewhere they're speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

You never could get in

Unless you were fit in

Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks

Pass the places where you use to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for the

Echoes of angels that won't return

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone

To push you away

There is always another

Wound to discover

There is always something more you'd wish he say

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

Well you'll sit tight

And watch it unwind

And show me what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine

With all of your time

And show me what you're waiting for

Out of the island and

Into the highway

Past the placed where you might have turned

You never did know this, but you still hide away

Anger of angels that won't return

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know

Why?

And I don't know

Why?

Why?

And I don't know

After the song was over, I looked at Shuichi and saw that he had his serious face on. The face he usually gets before a show that he has to perform. It is the face when he is really thinking something over. And that song was definitely something to think over. I liked the song. I liked the rhythm and I especially liked the lyrics, even if they hurt a bit because they basically describe how bad I treated Shuichi. How bad I was. This song made me think about the past and the lyrics reminded me exactly of myself. Thinking all this over I looked at Shuichi. He still had his serious face on, like the song was still playing and nothing was around him.

" Shuichi," I interrupted his thoughts and he looked at me, " you are everything I want, everything I need, everything inside of me, you do say the right things at the right time, but the one thing the song said was wrong. You do mean something to me, you make me smile and laugh. You make want to be a better person. You make me want to forget about the six years of my life that I spent mourning over that asshole, the years that I treated you badly. I hope now that you realize that I am nothing like that person in the song, because now I see how much you mean to me. And I could never give you up."

" Eiri," it was my turn to look at him, " of course I see that you have changed. How could I have not, slowly but surely I have seen you change before my eyes. I know that you think I might have changed you, but I really haven't because you were always a good person. You were just covering it up because you didn't want your heart to get broken again. And I am so glad that I got a chance to be in your life, a place in your heart. How can I not be glad when you are the best person I have ever met. Even though we had those moments of differences that I… we would get on each others nerves. But we overcame the problems and look at us, we are going to be married. What more can I ask for, I have you." Shuichi eyes watered as he told me this. And I'm not going to lie, but my eyes were watering too. How could they not be? We had shared our thoughts behind our I love you's" We had showed that our love was real and not something that is fake. We really did love each other. We had completed the journey that showed us why we should be married. We knew that we were ready for each other. And to imagine it was still only the morning.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I am sorry it took me so long, but i had laptop issues. So i will get right on my stories from now on. 


End file.
